Loin de Londres
by Nikui-1994
Summary: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et Stephenie Meyer. Luna survie à la guerre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son père et devient de se fait orpheline. Elle n'a pas d'autre famille et après mûre réflexion, c'est-à-dire très peu, elle décide de quitter Londres pour déménager dans une petite ville toute calme et pleine de verdure nommée Forks.
1. Prologue

_Luna survie à la guerre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son père et devient de se fait orpheline. Elle n'a pas d'autre famille et après mûre réflexion, c'est-à-dire très peu, elle décide de quitter Londres pour déménager dans une petite ville toute calme et pleine de verdure nommée Forks. Luna n'a jamais été impressionnable mais là elle devait bien avouée qu'_ il _l'avait surprise. Elle qui n'était jamais tomber amoureuse et qui avait toujours suscité de la pitié, de l'indifférence parfois, voir même de la haine, venait sans le vouloir attiser l'amitié et l'amour d'une famille peu commune_

 **Prologue**

Luna Lovegood est unique en son genre. Certain, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, la croit folle mais la concerner ne s'en vexait jamais. Elle trouvait ça même très amusant de suscité l'incompréhension des gens qui l'entourait, même si elle ne le faisait jamais exprès. Cependant elle n'avait pas le goût de changer. Sa vie et sa personnalité, elle les aimait comme elles étaient. Bien sûr, quitte à choisir elle aurait aimée faire preuve d'égoïsme et ramener ses parents à la vie, mais ce qui était fait était, fait et ce qui devait arriver, était arrivé. Alors pourquoi s'empoisonner la vie à vouloir tout recommencer ? Demandait-elle toujours au rare personne qui lui demandait comment elle faisait pour être si insouciante et heureuse après la guerre qui leurs avait tant pris. Elle n'avait été invitée qu'à un seul enterrement, celui de Fred Weasley et y avait fait scandale en étant venu habiller en orange. Cependant George en avait été heureux, comme il l'avait déclaré haut et fort, le orange était la couleur préférer de Fred. Elle avait honorée sa mémoire à sa manière et quand elle même avait enterrée son père, seule la famille Weasley, Neville Londubas, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient présent. Non pas que se soit les seuls à avoir été invités, mais c'étaient bien les seuls à être venu. Loin d'en être outré la jeune fille avait seulement dit d'une voix rêveuse que comme ça elle avait l'impression d'être entourer de ses amis. Ce à quoi avait bien entendu répondu l'assemblée, très mal à l'aise,« mais nous _sommes_ tes amis Luna... ». La jeune fille avait parut surprise et amuser lorsqu'elle les avait remerciée. Une semaine après l'enterrement de son père, Luna était venu rendre visite aux Weasley qui vivaient de l'autre coté de la colline.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

-Oh bonjour ma chérie, répondit Molly surprise de la voir ici. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Es-ce que tout le monde et là ? Avec Harry et Hermione ? Avait-elle demandée avec un sourire rêveur.

-Oui, tout le monde est là. Veux-tu que je les appelle ? Demanda Molly de plus en plus surprise.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, confirma Luna qui s'était mise à regarder partout dans la cuisine. Tiens vous avez de moins en moins de Joncheruine*. Mes pensées sont moins troublés que d'habitude...

La mère Weasley, ne savant que dire d'autre, la remercia et partit appeler tout sa famille. Quelque minutes plus tard tout le monde se serraient dans la cuisine et attendaient que Luna leurs parlent mais voyant qu'elle était perdu dans ses réflexions Ginny décida d'intervenir.

-Bonjour Luna,dit elle doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Bonjour Ginnerva, répondit son interlocutrice. Bonjour à tous. La dernière fois vous m'aviez dit que j'étais votre amie, alors je me suis dit que je devais au moins vous dire que je déménageais. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Neville.

-Tu t'en vas ? S'écrit Ron.

-Oui, répondit rêveusement la jeune fille.

-Où vas-tu ? Demande Arthur inquiet.

-Oh, je vais dans une petite ville en Amérique. Forks. Vous connaissez ? Demanda t-elle poliment.

Non personne de semblait connaître.

-Tant pis, dit-elle de sa voix légère. Je vous enverrai des hiboux quand j'y penserai. Oh et George ?

-Oui ? Demanda gentiment le concerner bien qu'il soit nerveux de cette attention particulière.

-Je te donne le droit de prendre autant de prune volante que tu le veux dans notre jardin, lui dit-elle tout sourire. Mais fait attention. Quand tu en mange ou que tu bois leur jus sans le diluer dans de l'eau sucré, tu t'envoles comment un ballon et tu ne redescends pas avant une semaine ! Je me suis dit que tu aimerais les avoir pour ta boutique.

-Mer… merci Luna, articula George l'émotion aillant rendu sa voix étouffé.

-Parfait ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'a l'ordinaire. Bon, il est temps de partir !

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet gracieux et sa baguette apparue dans sa main droite. Elle la secoua rapidement et deux valises en cuire vert émeraude, qui ne pouvait être qu'en peau de dragon, apparurent de chaque coté de la frêle jeune fille.

-Tu t'en vas _maintenant_? Demanda Hermione surprise.

-Oui, le plus tôt est toujours le mieux, répondit Luna redevenant la jeune fille brumeuse qu'ils connaissaient tous.

-Bon voyage alors, dit Harry en venant lui faire un câlin.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle doucement. J'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite un jour.

Tout le monde promis et tout le monde la serra dans ses bras. Dans un dernier sourire elle transplana.

 **Joncheruine* créature invisible à l'œil nue qui embrouille le cerveau.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle est folle !

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle est folle !**

 _Du coté sorcier:_

Luna venait d'apparaître dans une sorte de clairière entouré par la forêt, là où se tenait sa nouvelle maison. Elle s'amusa à la pensé que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un jardin-foret et elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entré de sa nouvelle demeures, ses bagage volant tranquillement derrière elle. D'un coup de baguette elle fit le ménage, la poussière et visite la maison pour être sur de n'oublier aucune pièce. Plusieurs _récurvite_ * plus tard, elle ouvrit ses valises et lance un sort silencieux au meubles et vêtement, pour qu'ils partent se positionner à leur place. C'est ainsi que le salon fut habiller d'un canapé en cuire rouge au cadre doré, encadrer par deux fauteuils moelleux de la même apparence. Une petite table en verre se posa entre la cheminer et le dit canapé, sur un tapis de couleur blanc crème. Une grande table en cerisier rougie et polit se positionna dans le fond à gauche de la pièce, pendant que six chaises dépareiller se dandinèrent dans la direction de cette dernière pour l'entourer. Un grand miroir argenté s'accrocha au dessus de la cheminer et les murs de la pièce se colorèrent en vert menthe. La cuisine fut aménagée d'une table en bois grossièrement peinte à la main, de couleur bleu ciel, où l'on voyait encore les coups de pinceau et parfois même du bois. Les couverts, assiettes, torchons et autres ustensile de cuisine, remplirent les tiroirs. Le carrelage au sol fait place à de l'herbe fraîchement coupé et les murs de pierre remplacer part du verre. À l'étage, la salle de bains se remplis de serviettes, potions de soins et de beautés. Un lit essayait tant bien que mal de grimper l'escalier pour gagner la chambre, qui s'était peinte en bleu turquoise. Une coiffeuse blanche s'était fait une place dans le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, et était parée de colliers, boites à bijoux et de photos magiques. Une armoire en bois sombre se colle au mur d'en face et ses habits s'y rangent tranquillement. Dans la pièce d'à coté, la bibliothèque se met paresseusement en place déjà charger de livre tous plus improbable les un que les autres et son bureau change d'avis tout les deux seconde pour finalement se mettre à quelque mètre du balcon. Un deuxième canapé, en cuire de dragon marron celui-ci, se positionne en plein milieux de la pièce, face à une deuxième cheminé. Des photos, peintures et horloges magique se pendent aux murs. Tout est enfin à sa place et Luna soupire de satisfaction. Elle regarde sa montre et fut contente que son déménagement n'eut duré qu'une heure et demi.

 _Du coté vampire:_

Du coté des Cullen, Alice était concentrer sur l'avenir. Quelque jour plutôt elle avait vue l'arriver d'une jeune fille pas très grande avec de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant sur ses mollets, arrivé en ville. Mais impossible de voir son visage. Elle en avait fait part à sa famille, comme à chacune de ses visions. Tout le monde trouvaient étranges qu'elle ne puisse voir précisément qui elle était mais la voyante avait répondu que c'était sûrement du au faite, qu'elle n'avait encore pris aucune décision. Tout la famille et Bella se trouvaient présentement dans le salon quand Alice eu une nouvelle vision. Demain matin, la mystérieuse jeune fille viendrai au lycée. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle était habillé mais la vit clairement sur le parking avec une moto jaune canari. Elle se concentra pour voir son visage mais encore une fois, ne vit rien d'autre que ses longs cheveux blond-blanc. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui avait froncé les sourcilles puis vers Jasper qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle.

-J'ai vue la fille, commença t-elle avant d'être interrompu part Emmett et Rosalie.

-Et elle est comment ? Demanda le brun.

-Elle est dangereuse ? Demanda sa femme, en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne voie toujours pas son visage, dit le lutin contrarier. Mais elle ne semble pas dangereuse.

Rosalie, eu un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa inaperçue que pour l'humaine. Emmett fut amuser de la contrariété de sa sœur et déçu de devoir attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité.

-Elle faisait quoi ? Demande Bella.

-Elle était sur le parking, dit Alice perdu dans ses réflexions.

Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas le visage de cette humaine ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre même lorsqu'elle se concentrait durement.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle prend que des décisions aux derniers moments ? Lui répond Edward qui avait suivie ces pensés.

-Oui mais je ne voie pas son futur, murmure Alice perplexe.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle ne nous fréquentera pas, dit Jasper soulager.

-Quand Bella est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas vue nous côtoyer et pourtant je voyais son visage, renchérie son épouse.

-Peut-être que tu ne vois pas son futur parce qu'elle n'en a pas ? Dit Bella.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle surpris de sa réflexion pertinente, ce qui la fit rougir.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui Esmée, dit doucement Carlisle. Cette fille est peut-être malade et ne vivra pas bien longtemps. Ce qui expliquerai pourquoi Alice ne voit pas son visage, ni même se qu'elle fait.

-Ça explique aussi pourquoi elle prend ses décisions au dernier moment, dit Rosalie compatissante.

-Pauvre enfant, se lamente Esmée dans un sanglot sans larmes.

Bella fut un instant jalouse de la compassion de Rosalie puis faut choquée de son sentiment. Comment jalouser quelqu'un qui allait bientôt mourir ? Edward la sortie de son auto flagellation muette en la ramenant chez elle.

 _Du coté sorcier:_

Le lendemain matin Luna se réveilla comme toujours de bonne humeur et sautilla joyeusement en sifflant jusqu'à sa cuisine où elle prit un petit déjeuner fort simple. Des toaste aux beurres, qu'elle trempa dans du chocolat chaud. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait et y vit un ciel couvert. Avec un peu de chance, il va pleuvoir, se dit-elle heureuse de cette perspective. Luna adorait la pluie. C'était elle qui donnait à boire aux plantes et qui faisait apparaître quantité de créature magique. C'est en chantonnant que la sorcière prit sa douche et s'habilla dans sa chambre. Pour cette rentré des classes, elle choisie de porter un pantalon en lycra fuchsia, avec une jupe en daim rose pale et un débardeur de la même couleur que son leggins. Elle mit une paire de ballerine noir vernie et choisie pour manteau une veste de cuire de Dragon violet foncé. Elle brossa ses cheveux et applique dessus une lotion pour que ses jolies boucles reprennent forme. Elle accroche près de ses tempes des petites barrettes en forme de papillon argenté pour que ses cheveux ne lui tombe pas dans les yeux et se regarde dans le miroir en pied, près de son lit. Elle est contente du résultat et sort en sautillant de la maison en prenant au passage son sac d'école vert bouteille ainsi que son casque aussi jaune que sa moto. Elle monte sur cette dernière, passe son sac dans son dos et attache son casque en chantant à tue-tête :

 _C'est la rentrée chez les Moldus,_

 _c'est la première fois._

 _C'est la rentrée chez les Moldus,_

 _je me demande ce qui m'attend là-bas._

 _C'est super d'aller à l'école,_

 _j'espère pouvoir danser sous la pluie._

 _C'est super d'aller à l'école,_

 _j'espère qu'il va pleuvoir à l'infini._

 _C'est la rentrée chez les Moldus,_

 _les Stargalouffs** seront de sortie._

 _C'est la rentrée Moldus,_

 _j'espère que les gens seront gentils._

La chanson de la sorcière se perd dans les vrombissements de la moto et au milieu du trajet Luna se contente de fredonner l'air de sa chanson improvisé. Elle trouva facilement le lycée et décida de se garer le plus près possible de l'entré du bâtiment scolaire, près d'une voiture noir et brillante. Elle retire son casque qu'elle range dans un compartiment sous son siège, sans s'être arrêté de fredonner, et sautille vers l'accueil sous l'œil ébahis des élèves de Forks.

 _Du coté vampire:_

Les Cullen, écoutent attentivement les commérages sur la nouvelle élève. Tous son surpris et agacer d'entendre des commentaires comme : « elle est complètement taré la nouvelle. », « elle est super jolie mais il lui manque une case», « Luna Lovegood, qu'elle s'appelle. C'est bizarre comme nom », « elle n'a aucun goût vestimentaire ! » ou bien « depuis quand on accueil les attarder mentaux ? ». Tout ceux qui l'avait croisé allaient de sont petit commentaire et aucun n'étaient vraiment positif. Les Cullen se dirent que l'étroitesse d'esprit des petites villes avait encore frappé et se sentaient désoler pour la nouvelle. Seule Emmett semblait heureux d'entendre ses commérage ce que lui reprocha sa femme à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Bah quoi ? S'étonna son mari. Elle est de plus en plus intéressante comme ça.

-Je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble, dit pensivement Alice.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Elle arrive, lui apprend Edward.

-Bah ça alors… dit Bella les yeux écarquillé.

En effet Luna Lovegood venait d'entré dans la cafétéria, sous les rires moqueurs et chuchotement peux agréables de ses camarades, d'un pas dansant. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme surprise de se trouver là et après quelque minute à tourner sur elle même, elle prend un plateau. Luna semblait perdu et émerveiller. Elle suivie les élèves et remplis son plateau de fruits et de gâteaux avant de payer son repas sous le regard ahuries de la caissière. Elle s'immobilise au milieu du réfectoire, cherchant un endroit pour s'asseoir et les Cullen purent l'observer enfin de face. Elle était petite, un mètre soixante cinq, de grands cheveux blond-blanc lui descendant en cascade jusqu'aux mollets. Elle avait une peau presque aussi pâle que la leur, de grand yeux bleu translucide encadrer par de long cilles noir. Une bouche pulpeuse et rose sur un visage carré. Elle semblait musclé et son coup était parsemer de petite cicatrices crémeuses.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a une style vestimentaire… singulier, dit Rose en détaillant la tenue violette de la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensés, murmura Edward frustré.

La famille Cullen ne se rendirent pas compte de l'expression de Jasper, trop occuper à détailler la nouvelle venu. S'ils s'étaient retournés vers lui ils auraient vue que le Major la regardait comme un aveugle voyant le soleil pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais vue d'humain ou de vampire, aussi beau de toute sa longue vie. Il lui semblait que si la perfection existait, elle se trouvait au milieu de la cantine portant sur son joli visage, une expression perplexe. Les vampires grondèrent à l'unisson quand ils entendirent la réflexion peu flatteuse de Jessica, anciennement amie avec Bella. Comme si elle avait entendu le son menaçant des vampires, Luna se dirigea vers leur table, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres qui rassurèrent les Cullen. Si elle les avait entendues elle ne sourirait pas et ne viendrait jamais vers eux.

-Hey ! Salut je m'appelle Mike Newton. Toi tu es Luna pas vrai ? L'interpelle un garçon blond en se plaçant devant la jeune fille.

Jasper sentit la luxure du garçon et une haine pure monta en lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Généralement il s'en fichait de se que pouvais ressentir les humains entre eux.

-Bonjour Mike, répondit la jolie blonde d'un ton brumeux.

-Tu voudrais venir manger avec nous ? Lui propose t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Oh comme c'est gentil, répondit Luna d'un air joyeux. Mais non merci.

Toute la cafétéria en fut surprise. Au ton de la sorcière, ils pensèrent qu'elle allait accepter et Jasper fut secrètement contant que se ne soit pas le cas. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensés. Heureux de quoi ? Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ce que pourrait faire cette fille ? Se demanda-t-il sous le regard étonner de sa famille et curieux d'Edward qui venait d'entendre ses réflexions.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demande Mike aussi ébranler que les gens autours de lui. Tu ne nous dérangeras pas !

-Peut-être, dit-elle pensivement. Mais moi vous me dérangerez alors je préfère manger seule.

Sur ses mots, d'une douceur et d'une sincérité désarmante, elle continue sa route vers les Cullen et s'assoie à la table à coté de le leur.

-J'adore cette fille, chuchote Emmett qui rait silencieusement.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle lui a répondu ? Demande Alice curieuse. Jazz ?

Jasper était perdu dans la contemplation de la jolie nouvelle et se retourna vers sa femme avec une leur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Avant même que quiconque puisse lui poser de question Alice eu une vision. Elle voyait son mari avec Luna, s'embrassant au sommet d'un arbres. La vision fut rapide mais net. Aucun doute possible sur la possibilité de se futur.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Paniquèrent les Cullen.

-C'est Victoria ? Demande Bella, inquiète.

-Non, non ! C'est juste… juste Jasper qui à… enfin fera…, dit Alice confuse.

-Pardon ? Demande Rosalie interloquée.

-J'ai vue Jasper qui embrassai Luna au sommet d'un arbre.

Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire que c'était ridicule un crie de joie pure retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Luna regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre et semblait avoir assisté à un miracle.

 _Du coté sorcier:_

La sorcière mangeait calmement, ne faisait pas attention à son entourage, perdu dans ses pensés comme à son habitude, quand elle remarqua qu'il c'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle sauta sur ses pieds en poussa un crie de joie et prend sa pêche dans la main avant de sortir de table. Elle regarda la cafétéria se demandant où elle devait poser son plateau quand elle sentit des regards pesant sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la table à ses cotés et tombas sur plusieurs élèves surpris.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Pourriez-vous me dire où je doit poser ça ?

Après une longue minute de silence où elle patienta gentiment le sourire aux lèvres une fille aux cheveux court et noir lui répondit.

-Merci, dit Luna. Oh ! Des végétariens. C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre. D'habitude vous avez les yeux rouges non ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par la belle vampire brune et déposa son plateau sous le regard choqué de la table vampirique. Elle sortie dans la cours du lycée et se mit à danser sous le regard ébahis de tout les élèves et les remarques désobligeantes des humains. Mais Luna ne s'en rendit pas compte, les bras écarté elle riait et tournait sur elle même. Elle se mit à chanter pour le plus grand bonheur des adolescents raffolant de ragots.

 _Petite pluie,_

 _Ô douce pluie._

 _Comme tu es jolie,_

 _toi mon amie._

 _Tu mouilles et lave mon corps,_

 _des souvenir de tout ses morts._

 _Petite pluie,_

 _toi mon amie._

 _Tu me chatouilles,_

 _et me débarbouilles._

Luna s'interrompis en voyant un très beau vampire blond se tenir à ses côtés.

-Tu viens danser et chanter avec moi ? Lui demande-t-elle toute joyeuse.

-Non, je venais te prévenir que les cours allaient recommencer.

-Oh comme c'est dommage, se désola Luna. J'espère qu'il pleuvra encore tout à l'heure.

-Oui, dit le vampire ne savant pas vraiment que répondre d'autre. Comment… comment sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

-Parce que c'est un secret ? Demande-t-elle en souriant.

-Aucun humain n'est au courant pour les vampires, lui apprend le blond.

-Ah bon ? S'étonne Luna. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jasper Hale, mais…

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Luna en lui faisait un sourire encore plus large. Moi c'est Luna Lovegood. Jasper Hale, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? Demande le vampire, trop étonné pour se souvenir de la questionner sur son savoir des vampires.

-Les gens pensent tout le temps que je lui folle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Dans mon ancienne école on m'appelait Lufoca alors tu vois… la plus part des gens ne sont pas gentils et ne voie pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on dise du mal de toi à cause de moi.

Elle lui sourire d'une manière si sincère et si plein de joie que Jasper ne put que l'imité. Il allait lui répondre quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Luna sautillant jusqu'à la cafétéria, récupéra son sac qu'elle avait laissé au sec et se dirigea vers son nouveau cours Moldu. Histoire. Elle chantonna l'air de sa dernière chanson et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut près de son professeur.

-Bien le bonjour, dit-elle en tendant la main à son interlocuteur. Luna Lovegood.

Contrairement à tout ses professeurs de sa mâtiné, celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris par son attitude.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle Lovegood, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis Mr Baner.

-Oh appeler moi Luna, lui dit-elle de son éternel ton rêveur. Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr Baner.

-Heu… oui. Bien. Luna… vous irez vous asseoir à coté de Mr Hale.

-Oh tutoyez moi voyons, la réprimanda t-elle gentiment. C'est gentil de ma placer près de Jasper Hale que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

Et c'est une nouvelle fois que sous les yeux ébahis des Modus qu'elle s'installa où on le lui avait demandé. Seul Jasper semblait amuser mais pas méchamment ce qui surpris Luna. C'était la première fois qu'un être vivant ne la regardait pas avec un ressentit négatif ou surpris. Elle se souvient alors que même tout à l'heure, quand il la rejoint sous la pluie, il ne l'avait pas regardé comme les autres.

-Le destin fait bien les choses, dit-il en la sortant de ses pensés.

-Ça dépend pour qui, sourie Luna. Moi je suis ravie d'être près de toi. Mais toi tu risques de subir les mauvais commérages. Quoi que… tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant.

 _Du coté vampire:_

Jasper venait de faire, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, l'objet de la désarmante sincérité de la jeune fille. Grâce à son don il sut qu'elle avait dit ça sans mauvaise intention. C'était simplement une constatation.

-Effectivement, dit-il. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Luna ria doucement et il jura n'avoir jamais entendu pus beau son de sa vie.

-Oh, non. J'ai connu bien plus dangereux qu'un végétariens, dit-elle amusée.

-Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un vampire, dit-il sombrement.

-Que tu croix, dit-elle toujours de bonne humeur.

-N'as-tu aucun instinct de survie ? Lui demande Jasper surpris et amusé malgré lui.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la jeune fille. Si la mort vient me chercher qui suis-je pour la repousser ?

Jasper ne répondit pas. Trop choqué par sa réponse si mature et philosophique.

-De plus, continue la jolie blonde, pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps a me soucier de ma mort ? Je préfère me concentré sur ma vie.

-Tu es très forte Luna, dit Jasper.

Le vampire se surpris tout seul. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça.

-Tu croix ? Lui demanda-t-elle heureuse. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça !

Il allait lui répondre mais Mr Baner interrogea la jeune fille sur ce qu'il venait de dire. À la grande surprise du professeur et du vampire, Luna répondit à la question avec fort détail et explication, comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Était-ce possible ? Frustré l'enseignent repris son cours sous le regard intéresser de la sorcière. Jasper ne voulu pas la déconcentré, même s'il doutait pouvoir y arriver après ce qu'il venait de voir, et se contenta de la dévoré discrètement des yeux. Cette fille était indéniablement intelligente et n'avais rien d'une folle. Excentrique, original oui ! Mais sûrement pas folle. Il en profita pour s'interroger sur ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Elle lui état agréable. Tant à regarder qu'à lui parler. Il en était curieux et avait une irrésistible envie de la connaître. Ce fut le seul cours qu'ils eurent en commun se jour là et Jasper attendait avec impatience sa famille près de la voiture de sa sœur Rosalie. D'ailleurs ce fut elle et son mari qui arrivèrent en premier. Sa sœur jumelle était d'une humeur massacrante et l'empatte se demanda pourquoi.

-Les gens de cette ville ne sont que des idiots étroits d'esprits! Dit-elle véhémente. Tu lui à demandé comment elle connait notre secret ?

-Heu… pas encore, dit Jasper.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'attends-tu ?

-Rose chérie, soupire Emmett. Tu ne peux pas l'apprécier et la haïr en même temps. Il faut choisir.

-Je ne la hais pas, s'indigne ma jumelle officielle. Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

-Tu ne la déteste pas ? Demande Edward surpris.

Lui et Bella venaient de les rejoindre.

-Comment pourrait-on détester un humain si… tellement… comme elle, dit-elle.

-Effectivement comment pourrait-on ? Se moque son mari.

Elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et il se répondit en excuse.

-Où est Alice ? Demande Bella.

-Avec Luna, elles arrivent, lui répondit-il en les voyant arriver vers eux.

-Tu dessines vraiment bien, disait Luna au vampire.

-Merci mais tu n'as rien à m'envier tu sais, la complimenta la brune.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle pensive. Tu as telle maîtrise des couleurs, qu'on croirait que c'est réel.

Le Major sentie et vit le ravissement d'Alice. Elle sautilla sur place. À la grande surprise de la famille vampirique et de Bella, Luna pris la main de la vampire et elles sautillèrent ensemble jusqu'à eux.

-Bonsoir Jasper, dit-elle joyeusement. Comment c'est passé ta fin de journée ?

-Heu… bien. Et toi ?

-Ennuyeusement bien, déclara t-elle. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Alice débarque dans ma classe de dessin. Là j'ai passé une heure des plus agréables.

Il en fut jaloux. Elle avait passé un agréable moment avec Alice et il aurait préférer que se soit avec lui. Rosalie le sortit de sa bouderie enfantine par une question cinglante.

-Comment sais-tu pour nous ? Dit-elle glacial.

-Luna viendra nous expliquer tout ça se soir, leurs appris Alice sur un ton de reproche pour sa sœur.

-Ah bon ? Demanda l'humaine blonde.

Elle n'était même pas surprise.

-Oui, dit Alice avec douceur.

-Dans ce cas, je vous retrouve se soir, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle soulève le siège de sa moto, met son casque et part sans se retourner.

-Elle sait où on habite au moins ? Demande Emmett septique.

Les Cullen se regardèrent, se demandant silencieusement si quelqu'un lui avait donné l'adresse mais personne ne semblait l'avoir renseigné.

-Elle viendra, assura Alice.

-Es-ce que je peux venir ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

Rosalie allait la rembarrer mais Edward la pris de vitesse et lui donna l'autorisation. C'est avec une curiosité et une impatience partager avec qu'ils rentèrent chez eux. Comme à son habitude Esmée vient leurs demander comment c'était passé leurs journée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-La fille de la vision d'Alice est arrivée aujourd'hui, répondit Emmett.

-Alors comment est-elle ? Demande Esmée.

-Elle s'appelle Luna et est très jolie, répondit Rosalie.

-Mais un peu bizarre, renchérit Bella.

Ce qui déclencha instantanément un grondement mauvais de la part des jumeaux blond. Edward leurs répondit par le même et se fut Esmée qui désamorça la confrontation avant qu'elle ne commence véritablement. Trop surpris part son comportement pour continuer de grogner Jasper n'entendit que vaguement la réprimande de sa mère. Mais qu'es-ce qu''il avait aujourd'hui ? se demandait-il.

\- Calmez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-C'est une jeune fille charmante, dit Alice en lançant un regard noir à Bella.

Esmée et l'humaine furent surprise devoir le regard qu'elle avait adressé a son amie aux sangs chaud.

-Mais enfin Alice, répondit Bella choqué. Elle va embrasser Jasper ! Ne me dit pas que ça ne fait rien !

-Elle va quoi ? Demande Esmée perdu.

-Alice à eu une vision et elle sait pour nous, dit Emmett tout heureux.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Esmée de plus en plus surprise.

-On va le savoir se soir, répondit sombrement Edward.

Se dernier en voulait à son frère d'avoir grondé sur Bella mais le Major n'avait pas aimé le ton sur le quel elle avait parlé de Luna. Ce qui était étrange vue qu'il ne connaissait pas cette humaine et qu'il ne lui avait que très peu parler. Sans parlé que généralement il n'accordait aucune attention aux humains.

-Je vais appeler Carlisle pour qui rentre au plus vite, dit notre mère en partant à vitesse vampirique.

-Alice, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Bella boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas, parce que tu ne a comprend pas qu'elle est bizarre Bella, dit-elle doucement.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, répond-t-elle agacer. Je te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas furieuse qu'elle veuille embrasser Jasper !

Alice fut aussitôt mal à l'aise. Jasper pouvait le sentir et Edward aussi. Il dut entendre quelque chose de troublant dans les pensées d'Alice puisqu'il fut choquer.

-Alice ! S'écria-t-il. Comment as-tu pu ?

-Mais je ne savais pas, dit-elle paniquer. Je n'en étais pas sur, plutôt.

-De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ? Demandais-je.

-Ouais, de quoi vous causez ? Demande Emmett curieusement heureux.

-Rien, dirent-ils.

-On en parlera plus tard, décréta Alice.

-Carlisle ne va pas tarder, dit Esmée en nous rejoignant. Bella tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci Esmée, tout va bien.

 _Du coté sorcier:_

Luna rentra chez elle, ravie de sa première journée. Elle fila faire ses devoirs pendant que son bureau se déplaçait sous elle, à la recherche d'une meilleur place. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle descendit dans la cuisine et sortie sa baguette. La jolie sorcière avait oublié de faire les courses. Devant cet oublie, elle ria de bon cœur et fit apparaître de la nourriture sur la table. Je suis sur que ça ne manquera pas à Poudlard, se dit-elle. Elle mangea dans le silence en regardant les arbres bouger à travers ses mûrs de verre. Une fois finie elle se rappela qu'Alice l'attendait chez elle. Mais où habitait Alice ? Pas décourager pour une Mornille, elle se leva chercher une carte de la ville et posa sa baguette dessus.

-Trouve moi Alice Cullen vampire végétarien, s'il te plaie, demanda Luna.

L'objet magique se mit a tourner comme une toupie, puis se redressa à la verticale, l'extrémité de boit sur un point de la carte.

-Merci, dit la sorcière reconnaissante.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa moto qu'elle enfourcha. Sur le trajet Luna, se dit que c'est vraiment gentil de la part de la vampire de l'avoir invitée chez elle. Luna rata l'allée de la famille Cullen, elle dut reculer et remonta un petit chemin à travers la forêt.

 **Récurvite* sort de nettoyage.**

 **Stargalouff** créature que j'ai inventée. Petite boule de poile rose avec des pattes de moineau qui apparaît quand il pleut et se frotte sous le nez, pour faire éternuer les gens. Les seuls sorcier et sorcière qui peuvent les voir son ceux qu'il on eu la Dragoncelle (Maladie magique qui existe ! Le seul problème c'est que c'est incurable… alors autant vous dires qu'il y a très peu de personnes ayant vue ces créatures xD)**


	3. Chapitre 2:Confrontation

**Chapitre 2 : confrontation entre deux mondes.**

 ** _Du coté sorcier:_**

Une fois arrivée elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir Alice l'attendre devant sa grande maison blanche.

-Comme c'est marrant, commente Luna en descendant de moto. Vous vivez dans un rectangle blanc.

En effet, la villa Cullen était un bloc rectangulaire, certes creuser par en doit et recouvert de verre

presqu'en totalité.

-C'est une coutume de chez vous ? Demanda innocemment Luna qui fit rire la vampire.

-Non, c'est ce qu'on appelle une maison moderne, dit Alice.

-Comme c'est étrange, dit la sorcière de sa voix rêveuse. Moderne. Si on ne précise pas de quand, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens non ?

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Alice qui riait toujours.

-Je t'amuse, remarque la blonde en entrant dans la maison.

-En faite je te trouve vraiment charmante et tes réflexions sont toujours très intéressantes, répond la vampire.

-Décidément aujourd'hui je n'arrête pas d'entendre des choses qu'on ne ma jamais dites, répondit Luna en regardant partout au tour d'elle.

-Bienvenu chez nous, chante une voix de ténor. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme, Esmée. Et vous connaissez déjà mes enfants…

-Enchanté, chante Luna voulant imiter la voix des vampires. Je suis Luna Lovegood et vous pouvez me tutoyez. Je ne connais que Alice et Jasper.

-Voici Emmett et sa femme Rosalie. Edward et sa petite-amie Bella ! Présente Alice sous le regard surpris des parents vampires, ne s'attendant pas à entendre la jeune humaine chanter.

-Ravis de savoir qui vous êtes, dit Luna distraitement en regardant toujours ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

-Comment trouves-tu ma maison ? Demande Esmée poliment.

-Extraordinairement banale! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Pardon ? S'offusque Bella.

-C'est merveilleux tout est blanc, continue Luna ne relevant pas la remarque de l'humaine brune. On croirait presque tout est recouvert de neige.

Esmée se tourne vers Jasper ne sachant pas si leur invitée aimait son intérieur ou pas.

-Elle aime bien, dit se dernier amusé de la réaction de ses parents.

-Tu ne penses jamais avant de parler ? Demande méchamment Bella.

-Pourquoi pensez à ce qu'on va dire ? Demande Luna curieuse. Autant dire ce qu'on pense directement tu ne croix pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop surprise de la remarque de la blonde.

-Viens t'asseoir, lui dit Rosalie en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Luna se dirige d'un pas aériens et s'y assied avec légèreté puis fixe la famille Cullen.

-Tien, tu es une Moldu toi, dit-elle à Bella.

-Une quoi ? S'écria la concerner, certaine d'avoir été insulté.

-Une Moldu, répète Luna avec douceur.

-C'est quoi une Moldu ? Demande Carlisle curieux.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Demande Luna pensivement. Comme c'est étrange…

Puis elle plongea dans ses pensés. Les vampires ne savent pas beaucoup de chose, se dit-elle. Portant un représentant du Ministère est censé leur expliquer tout ça. Vraiment étrange.

-Alors ? Demanda furieusement Bella. C'est quoi une Moldu ?

-Enfin Bella ! S'indigne Alice.

-Elle m'insulte et je devrai rester là sans rien dire ?

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, dit Luna calment. Un Moldu c'est un humain normal.

-Normal ? Demandèrent les vampires.

-Oui, répondit la sorcière.

-Bien, dit Carlisle mal à l'aise. Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

-Oh je l'ai appris en classe dans mon ancienne école, répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

-Dans quel genre d'école on apprend ça ? Demanda Bella hargneusement, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que disait la jeune fille.

-Dans une école de magie, lui dit Luna avec lenteur.

-Une école de… quoi ? S'écrit Emmett.

-De magie, répète Luna.

-Tu es une magicienne ? Demande Rosalie abasourdie.

Luna se mit à rire hystériquement, comme si la vampire blonde avait raconter une blague désopilante.

-Une magicienne ? Ho non, je ne suis pas une Moldu ! Je suis une sorcière, dit-elle entre deux fou rire.

Plus personne ne bougea. Pas même Bella qui pourtant était humaine.

-Une sorcière ? S'écrit Edward effrayé.

-Bah maintenant on sait comment elle va faire pour embrasser Jasper ! Dit Bella acerbe. Elle va lui jeter un sort !

-Sa suffit Bella ! Dit Alice avec colère.

-Il n'existe pas de sort pour forcer quelqu'un de vous embrasser, dit Luna avec gentillesse. Oh bien sûr on pourrait faire subir le sortilège de l'Imperium, mais il est interdit.

-Le sortilège de l'Imperium ? Demande Jasper.

-Ça fait quoi ? Demande Rosalie.

-Ça force les gens à faire se qu'on veut, répondit distraitement Luna qui état repartie dans sa contemplation des lieux.

-Mais c'est horrible, s'écrit Esmée.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est interdit, répond la sorcière. Mais on peut le contrer.

-Comment fait-on ? Demande Carlisle.

-Il suffit de ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'on nous ordonne. C'est très facile quand on sait qu'il va être jeté. Mais si on ne le sait pas, comment savoir si nos pensés sont bien les nôtres ? Demande Luna. C'est pour ça qu'il est interdit.

-Y en a d'autre ? Demande Emmett. Des sort interdit, y en a d'autre ?

-Oui, deux. Le Doloris, sort de torture. Et l'Avada Kedavra, résuma-t-elle. Le sort de mort.

-Je me demande si nous en mourions ? Se demande Carlisle.

-Je pense que vous en mouriez, oui, dit Luna d'un ton rêveur.

-C'est horrible, répéta Esmée.

-Comment pouvez-vous converser avec une sorcière ? Hurle Edward. Carlisle ! C'est le bras droit de Satan !

-Edward ! S'indignent ses parents. Excuse-toi immédiatement.

-Oh se n'est rien, dit Luna avec douceur. Je ne connais pas de Satan alors…

Une fois de plus, personne ne répondirent. Luna ne le pris pas mal et se leva d'un petit bon.

-Et bien j'ai passé une agréable soirée, leur sourit-elle. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Déjà ? Demande Alice tristement.

-Non mais vraiment je ne te comprends pas, dit Bella dépité.

-Oh tu n'es pas la première, répond Luna avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas à _toi_ , que je parle !

-Bella tu es insupportable, hurle Alice.

-Oh pardon, s'excuse la jeune fille blonde. C'est généralement à moi qu'on dit ça.

Puis elle regagna la sortie d'un pas dansant. Elle monta sur sa moto et allait partir quand Alice et Jasper se plantèrent devant elle.

-Nous allons te raccompagner, dit gentiment le vampire.

-Oh non ce n'est pas là peine, à demain ! Leur répondit Luna avec enthousiasme.

Et elle partie à toute vitesse.

 ** _Du coté vampire:_**

Le couple fut trop surpris pour pensé à la suivre et rentrèrent donc. Alice n'y tenant plus se plaça devant sa meilleure amie, poing sur les anches.

-Je peux savoir qu'elle mouche t'a piqué ?

-Pas celle de l'inintelligence, ni de la subtilité, dit Rosalie.

-Rose ! S'indigne Edward.

-Et toi ? Demande Bella aussi en colère que ma femme. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amicale avec cette fille qui va embrasser ton mari !

-C'est vrai ça, dit Rosalie choqué d'être d'accord avec l'humaine d'Edward. Moi si j'avais su, j'aurai déjà arraché la tête à cette fille même si je la trouve vraiment adorable.

-Chérie, je te l'ai déjà tout à l'heure, dit Emmett amusé. Tu ne peux pas l'apprécier et la haïr en même temps, il faut choisir.

Pour toute réponse la vampire blonde lui gronde dessus et le donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Je… j'ai mes raisons, dit Alice buté. Et ça ne te regarde pas Bella. Je suis gentille avec qui je veux. Toi tu aurais au moins put être polie !

-Je ne vais pas faire d'effort alors que je n'apprécie pas du tout cette dingo !

Une fois de plus Rosalie et Jasper grognèrent mauvaisement sur Bella. Esmée s'interposa une fois de plus avant qu'Edward ne gronde à son tour et demande à son premier fils de raccompagner sa compagne chez elle. Une fois sur qu'ils étaient partie Jasper se tourna vers sa femme et lui demanda avec douceur ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Alice. Déjà parce que je n'ai aucune preuve et ensuite parce que tu ne me croirais pas.

-Es-ce que c'est grave ? Demande Carlisle inquiet.

-Non pas du tout, s'écrit Alice. Ça va me rendre triste mais c'est une très, très bonne chose !

-Décidément, je ne te comprendrai jamais ! Dit Rosalie agacée.

-Je ne demande pas de me comprendre, soupire Alice. Je vais chasser.

Il allait l'accompagner cependant elle le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Confus devant la détresse de sa femme, Jasper partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. Quelle journée ! La nouvelle qui est belle comme un ange est une sorcière ! Bella est jalouse de la jolie humaine et Edward… il ne savait pas. Le télépathe avait l'air de la trouver sympa avant de rentré à la villa. Et puis quand Luna leurs avaient appris qu'elle était une sorcière, une fureur et une peur sans nom c'était emparer de lui. Tout ça à cause de ses croyance. Mais Carlisle lui, n'a pas eu cette réaction. Au contraire il était très intrigué de la jeune fille. Rosalie la trouvait adorable, Emmett l'amusait beaucoup et Esmée… Esmée était perplexe. elle la trouvait jolie, polie mais très étrange. Elle ne savait pas si la jeune fille était comme ça ou s'il elle le faisait exprès. Et Jasper… Jasper ne savait pas quoi en pensé. Il la trouvait intelligente, belle et incroyable. Une sorcière ! Qui pouvait faire se qu'elle voulait de qui elle voulait même, si c'était interdit. Elle aurait put ensorceler tout les étudiants de Forks pour qu'ils ne l'embêtent pas mais elle n'avait rien fait. Il avait sondé la jeune femme chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion et jamais il n'avait trouvé de sentiments négatifs en elle. Pas le moindre agacement, la moindre colère, ni même de peine. Luna avait vraiment un caractère impressionnant et naturellement bien veillant soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose qui lui avait échappé. Il ne savait rien de la jeune fille si ce n'est que c'est une personne gentille et une sorcière. Ah et elle aimait la pluie et était douer en histoire et dessin. Alors que elle. Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient. Des vampires, une famille et n'en était pas le moins du monde effrayé. Elle non plus ne savait pas grand-chose finalement. Il soupira en se disant que le pire c'était qu'elle ne semblait même pas être curieuse à leurs sujets. Il fut sortie de ses penser par les pas caractéristique d'Alice qui passa devant la bibliothèque sans s'arrêter et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sentit honteux.

 ** _Du coté sorcier:_**

Luna se réveilla en hurlant. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Elle était une fois de plus torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange pour savoir ou était Harry Potter. Elle avait revue la mort de ses camarades, de Fred qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver et elle avait revue Lucius Malfoy lui envoyer un Sectumsempra qui lui avait ouvert des plaies béante sur tout le corps. Elles n'avait été refermé que plusieurs heures plus tard. C'est donc en tremblant comme une feuille qu'elle entra dans sa cuisine pour se faire du café. Mais elle avait encore une fois oublié qu'elle n'avait pas fait de course.

-Oh, non ! Murmura Luna avant de s'effondrer en pleure sur l'herbe.

Après de longue minutes à pleurer elle se calma enfin et regarda l'heure. Sept heure trente. Avec un peu de chance elle trouverait un café d'ouvert ou elle pourrait acheter un breuvage chaud et réconfortant. Elle courra dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et partit s'habiller en hâte. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle portait, ne se coiffa pas, pris son sac à dos et enfonça avec empressement son casque sur sa tête. Elle traversa la ville à bonne allure et fut soulager de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je voudrai un café à emporter s'il vous plaie.

-Tout de suite ma petite demoiselle, rigole le serveur.

Elle se rend compte même si le lieu ne contient que trois clients, ils la regardent tous en rigolant. Luna était ravis de voir que les gens étaient de bonne humeur, paya son café et partit. Elle remonta sur sa moto, qu'elle conduisit très lentement pour ne pas renverser sa boisson et s'arrêta à la même place que la veille. Les Cullen ne sont pas arrivé, se dit-elle. En faite le parking était désert. Luna en profita pour ranger son casque et s'asseoir en tailleur sur son véhicule en équilibre précaire. Elle sirotait son café tranquillement en attendant que les élèves arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Comme les clients du café plutôt dans la matinée, les lycéens la regardèrent en rigolant. Allons bon, qu'ai-je fait d'étrange encore ? Se demande Luna curieuse. Elle baisse les yeux et voit comment elle est habillée. Un tee-shirt au manche longue rouge, un jean vert pomme, une bottine en peau de basilique vert et une botte en caoutchouc jaune. Ah, tiens je n'est pas les mêmes chaussures, remarque-t-elle. Encore un coût des Nargols ! Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ont dut sortirent de leur cachettes, se dit-elle. la guerre, à cette pensée Luna sentit un sentiment de tristesse l'envahirent. Cependant une voiture qui passa devant elle, la fit sortir de ses morose pensé. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Jasper Hale, elle se sentit mieux. Réconforter et toute sa mauvaise nuit fut oublier.

-Tu vas bien Luna ? Demande le beau vampire blond inquiet.

-Oh oui, beaucoup mieux depuis quelque instant, répondit la douce voix rêveuse de la sorcière. Et toi ?

-Oui, ça va très bien, dit-il.

-Et vous ? Demande-t-elle au reste de la famille.

Bella et Edward l'ignorèrent et entrèrent dans l'établissement scolaire. Rosalie, Emmett et Alice lui répondirent que tout allait très bien pour eux.

-C'est une nouvelle mode ? Demande Emmett désignant les pieds de l'humaine.

-Ah ! Peut-être... Mais si c'est le cas je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est les Nargols qui m'ont joués un mauvais tour, soupire Luna. Mais je suis habitué maintenant.

-C'est quoi les Nargols ? Demande Alice et Emmett en même temps.

-C'est des créatures qui volent tes affaires et te font des blagues tout le temps. D'habitude je trouve ça toujours très drôle mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui ça ne me fait pas rire...

-C'est pas très gentils, remarque Jasper.

-Oh c'est pas très méchant non plus tu sais. Les Nargols aiment beaucoup les chaussures ! Même si je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, lui répond t-elle pensivement. peut-être qu'ils s'en font des maisons ?

-Aller dépêchons-nous où nous allons arriver en retard, lui dit Rosalie.

-Tu as quoi comme cours Luna ? Demande Emmett.

-J'ai littérature étrangère.

-Comme nous ! S'exclame Emmett joyeux.

Luna lui fit un sourire distrait étant repartie dans ses pensés et sa morosité.

 ** _Du coté vampire:_**

Jasper avait ressentit un fort sentiment de dépression et se demanda qui pouvait éprouver de tel tourment. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça venait de Luna. Il lui avait bien-sûr demandé comment elle se sentait mais elle avait répondu avec franchise comme à chaque fois, qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui était vrai, quand il lui avait posé la question elle était bien. Seulement quelque minute plus tard, la dépression l'avait à nouveau gagné. Il aurai aimé lui demander le sujet de sa morosité mais ils étaient arriver en classe. Cette dernière partie d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter Luna et avant que l'un des vampires ne puissent prendre ça défense, elle se mit à rire à son tours. Un petit rire mélodieux qui avait abasourdit les élèves. Personne ne s'attendait à lavoir réagir ainsi, pas même les Cullen qui pensaient avoir cerné un peu la sorcière. Certain humain s'étaient arrêter net, choqué, d'autres avait redoublé de rire.

-Elle est vraiment trop conne ! Dit une fille rousse.

Le majore lui lança un regard glacial et lui envoya une bonne dose de frayeur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et sue avec à grosse goûte. Luna se dirige vers la professeure de littérature, sans prêter d'avantage d'attention à ce qu'il l'entourait, pour se présenter.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna…

-Oui je sais, la coupe t-elle sèchement. Vous savez, Mademoiselle Lovegood, ici nous sommes dans une école pas dans un cirque !

-Et bien merci de me le rappeler. Avez-vous beaucoup d'élève qui oublie ? Lui répond t-elle avec innocence et curiosité.

-Mais qu'elle impertinence ! S'écrit Mrs Macmilan. Je vous préviens que je ne tolère aucun manque de respect dans ma classe !

-Pourtant vous n'êtes vous même pas très respectueuse, remarque Luna de voix rêveuse.

-Chez le directeur ! Immédiatement! Hurle t-elle.

-Oh très bien, lui sourie Luna. Où se trouve t-il ?

-Mademoiselle Hale, emmener cette impertinente chez Mr Gyller !

Rosalie hoche la tête dédaigneusement et sort avec une Luna sautillante. La belle vampire blonde sourie amusé de l'insouciance de la sorcière mais se demande tout de même si elle ne devait pas lui demander si elle avait compris la situation, et si ce n'était pas le cas la lui expliquer.

-Luna ?

-Oui Rosalie ? Répondit Joyeusement la petite blonde.

-Comment dire ? Dit-elle embêter.

-Dit ce qui te passe part la tête Rosalie, dit Luna sautillant toujours à ses cotés. C'est fou se que les gens perdent leurs temps à chercher leurs mots. La vie n'est pas compliquer alors pourquoi se parler devrait l'être ?

-Tu as raison, rit Rosalie. Dit moi Luna, pourquoi tu as répondu à Mrs Macmilan ? Ne voyais-tu pas qu'elle était méchante exprès ?

-Oh non. Personne n'est méchant sans raison, répond l'humaine. Moi je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était méchante mais pas très cohérente, ça oui! Mais méchante ? Non je n'ai pas trouvé.

-Mais enfin Luna ! Bien sur qu'il existe des gens foncièrement méchant!

-C'est triste que tu le penses, réplique la sorcière. Il y a toujours une raison dernière chaque action, tu sais ?

Étant arriver au bureau du directeur la vampire ne put répondre. Elle frappa trois coup sec et ouvrit la porte avant même qu'on ne l'y autorise.

-Mademoiselle Hale ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

-Mrs Macmilan m'envoie vous amenez Luna Lovegood.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonne le directeur.

-Elle dit que je suis une impertinente, impolie et irrespectueuse. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle confond avec elle même, répond Luna de sa voix brumeuse.

Rosalie et le directeur sont estomaqués. Durant sa longe carrière, et elle sa longue vie, personne n'avait osé dire une chose pareille de l'une de ses enseignantes et d'une enseignante tout court pour Rosalie.

-Comment ? S'écrit-il.

-Mr Gyller, intervient Rosalie. Mrs Macmilan à outrepasser ses droits en faisant une remarque déplacer à Luna et elle c'est contenté de lui répondre gentiment _et_ poliment !

-Que c'est-il passer ? Demande le directeur en leurs faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Les deux jolies blondes s'installèrent et Luna lui répondit.

-Mrs Macmilan ma gentiment rappeler que nous étions dans une école et non un cirque. Apparemment beaucoup de gens confonde, confit-elle. Alors je l'ai remercié mais elle ma cirer dessus et je lui fais remarquer que c'était elle qui n'avait pas vraiment de politesse. Et puis elle m'a envoyé ici.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il regarde la vampire attendant qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague mais la mine sérieuse de Rosalie lui dit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et soupire.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood… je… je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, se lamente le directeur.

-Mon ancien directeur disait toujours que lorsqu'on ne savait pas quoi dire, il fallait dire Chocogrenouille !

-Pardon ? S'étonne Mr Gyller.

-Mais la nouvelle directrice, elle dit que lorsqu'on ne sais pas quoi dire, il faut se taire, dit Luna en haussant les épaules.

-Et je suppose que vous, vous avez toujours quelque chose à dire, répond le directeur amusé malgré lui.

-On a toujours quelque chose à dire, vous savez ! Mais ce n'est pas toujours intéressent, dit-elle pensivement.

-Bon aller sortez, rie le directeur. Je parlerai à Mrs Macmilan.

-Merci pour cette discutions Mr Gyller. Vous êtes fort sympathique. Je suis ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Rosalie sourie au directeur et elles regagnèrent la classe en silence. Luna sautillant et chantonnant dans les couloirs, Rosalie en éprouvant du respect et de l'admiration pour la sorcière. Elle trouvait que l'humaine blonde était stupéfiante, courageuse et honnête. Elles toquèrent à la porte et la professeure leurs ouvrit avec un regard noir.

\- Allez-vous asseoir au fond, dit-elle sèchement. Alors ? Que vous a dit le directeur ?

-Il a dit qu'il viendrait vous parlez, répondit Rosalie.

La vielle femme rougie de colère puis pâlit au grand plaisir des vampires. Jasper demanda à sa sœur ce qui c'était passé et elle leur répéta mot pour mot l'entretiens, à vitesse vampirique pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse l'entendre. Emmett ria silencieusement et Jasper sourie fier de sa petite protéger mais Luna ne remarqua rien, trop intéresser par ce que disait la professeure. La fin du cours arriva rapidement pour les deux jolies blondes vue qu'elles en avaient manqué une bonne partie.

-Donc n'oubliez pas d'acheter, L'Étranger d'Albert Camus. En français s'il vous plaie !

\- Excusez-moi Mrs Macmilan, demande Luna. Où peut-on acheter se livre ?

Elle lui répondit sèchement et partie d'un pas pressant.

-Allons bon, soupire Luna attristé. Qu'es-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Rien, dit Alice.

-C'est juste une vielle femme frustré, dit Rosalie en prenant la jeune fille dans ces bras.

-Tu me fais un peu pensé à ma maman Rosalie, lui confie Luna.

-C'est vrai ? Dit Rose.

\- Elle ne devait pas être très aimable alors, dit Emmett en taquinant sa femme.

-Oh non tu te trompes, dit Luna d'une voix forte. Elle était très gentille et douce. Oh et très belle aussi.

-Était ? Demande Emmett sans tact.

-Oui, elle est morte dans une explosion lors d'une ses expériences quand j'avais six ans, répond Luna d'une voix douce. J'étais avec elle, j'ai tout vue. C'était assez horrible.

-Et tu n'es pas triste ? Demande Jasper ahuris.

-J'étais triste avant, dit Luna pensivement. Mais maintenant ça va. Elle me manque parfois.

-Et ton père ? Il fait quoi ? Demande Alice voulant changer de sujet.

-Oh il était directeur d'un journal, dit Luna joyeusement.

-Ton père aussi est mort ? S'écrit Emmett.

Plusieurs personnes tournent la tête vers eux, intrigué de voir et d'entendre un Cullen parler à la nouvelle.

-Emmett, tu es vraiment qu'un gros lourdaud ! Répond sa femme véhémente trop bas pour que Luna puisse l'entendre. Tu ne me toucheras plus avant la prochaine décennie!

Il eu la bonne idée d'être honteux et fit un regard désoler à la sorcière.

-Oui, dit-elle sombrement. Il… c'était… c'était pendant la guerre !

-Une guerre? Demande Alice. Mais d'où tu viens ?

-De Londres, dit Luna toujours sombrement.

-Il y avait la guerre à Londres ? Demande Rosalie surprise de ne pas en avoir entendu parler.

-Et toi que veux-tu faire plus tard ? Dit Jasper pour sortir Luna de ses sombres pensés.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle distraitement. Je ne sais plus. Pour le moment je vie le jour le jour.

Les vampires se dirent qu'il avait eu au moins raison sur cet aspect de la vie de la petite blonde. Ils durent se séparer et ne revirent Luna qu'au déjeuner. Elle avait une fois de plus recouvert son plateau de fruits et de gâteaux mais au lieu de rejoindre les Cullen, elle sortie s'asseoir sur une table de pique-nique.

 ** _Du coté sorcier:_**

Luna, s'assied sous la pluie mais contrairement à son habitude elle n'en éprouva aucune joie. Elle était triste. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs de guerre. Les gens qu'elle à sauver et ceux qu'elle n'a pas put. Les tortures, les visages effrayer, furieux, heureux pour les Mangemort ou couvert de sangs. Elle ne s'en aperçu que lorsqu'elle renifla. Elle pleurait. Luna se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Elle qui ne pleurait que rarement, elle l'avait déjà fait deux fois dans la même journée. Elle ferma les yeux, leva son visage face au ciel, inspira à plein poumons et expira jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Elle recommença. Encore une fois puis elle entendit une petite voix. Celle de son père. Elle se souvient.

 **Flash back**

 **Luna était en pleure. Ça mère était morte depuis une semaine et elle n'avait pas arrêtée de pleurer, inconsolable. Son père n'avait rien fait pour la consoler car elle devait faire son deuil seule mais après tant de jour sans jamais s'arrêter il c'était dit qu'il pouvait au moins lui montrer le bon chemin.**

 **-Luna chérie ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Lui avait-il demandé.**

 **-Parce que maman est mort, avait répondu la petite fille.**

 **-C'est vrai. Mais penses-tu que se soit une bonne raison de pleurer ?**

 **-Oui, avait-elle répondu du tac au tac. On pleure quand on à mal et quand on est triste. Et moi j'ai les deux.**

 **-Tu as mal où ? Demande Mr Lovegood.**

 **La toute jeune Luna mit une main sur son cœur et frotta.**

 **-Et pourquoi es-tu triste ? Demande son père.**

 **-Parce que je ne vais plus jamais revoir maman, pleura t-elle.**

 **-Qui t'as dit une chose pareille ? Demande-t-il surpris.**

 **-Papa, je suis assez grande pour savoir que les vivants ne voient pas les morts ! Enfin sauf quand ils sont fantôme, dit Luna en colère d'abord puis pensivement par la suite.**

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu'ils ne sont pas là, dit sont père. Regarde les Joncheruines, les Nargols et les Stargalouffs. On ne les voit pas non plus et pourtant ils sont là.**

 **-Alors maman est là ? Demande la petite fille qui avait arrêté de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.**

 **-Oui elle est dans ton cœur Luna, dit son père. Et elle est triste que tu sois triste, c'est pour ça que tu as mal.**

 **-Oh, fit Luna en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que maman soit triste!**

 **-Alors soit heureuse, avait rétorqué son père. Et tu as raison. Les vivants ne voient pas les morts mais un jour, quand il sera temps pour toi, tu mourras. Alors à se moment, tu reverras ta mère.**

 **Luna avait sourie pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère et son père en fut combler.**

 **Fin du flash back**

À partir de se jour, Luna ne pleura que très rarement et ne voyais plus la mort de la même manière. Plutôt que d'en avoir peur ou de la détester, elle préféra la voir comme une future amie. Pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose d'inéluctable ? Pensait-elle. Son visage toujours face au ciel se fendit d'un sourire joyeux et son cœur se fit plus léger.

-Merci papa, dit-elle tout doucement. J'avais oublié.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières tout doucement et sursauta violemment. La surprise était si grande qu'elle faillit tomber de son banc mais fut rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Jasper se trouvait là, et l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Dans la chute, le tee-shirt de Luna était remonté, laissant une partie de son dos nue et c'est précisément là que la main du vampire se trouvait. Une grande chaleur se rependit en Luna. Elle venait du bas de son dos, là Jasper avait posé sa main, et se propageait dans ton son être, finissant sa course dans son cœur. Elle plongea ces beaux yeux bleus dans ceux doré du magnifique blond et elle y vit quelque chose. Une sorte de lien qui tendait vers elle. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait commandé, sa main se leva pour se poser délicatement sur la joue du Major et la caressa. La sorcière se sentait bizarre. Elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place dans les bras de Jasper, d'être enfin complète et en même temps elle était frustrée. Elle en voulait plus. Plus qu'un touché aérien, plus qu'une main la retenant de tomber. Le vampire la reposa sur le banc et s'éloigna à grand pas pour regagner la cafétéria. Luna se sentit triste puis comme attirer vers un aimant elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle se leva, encore une fois sans qu'elle ne l'ai voulut, et fis quelque pas dans la direction qu'avait pris Jasper. Elle avait posé sa main sur la poignet du réfectoire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, la porte pivota et la frappa en plein visage. Luna tituba en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement dans les quelques marches qui se trouvaient là. Elle fini sa course sur le dos, la tête aillant heurter le bitume de plein fouet.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écriât une voix. Es-ce que ça va ?

La jolie blonde ne répondit pas, trop concentrer sur l'analyse de son corps. Es-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Psychologiquement c'était le chaos. Ses pensés partait en tout sens et ses émotions aussi. Physiquement ?

-J'ai mal à la tête et à la cheville, dit-elle de sa voix brumeuse.

-Luna je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ , désoler ! Dit Bella qui venait de se pencher sur la sorcière. Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

La jolie blonde se redresse avec mal et lui sourie.

-Tu m'en vois heureuse alors, dit-elle. Dans mon ancienne école sa arrivait souvent mais personne ne me disait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès.

-Mais c'est horrible, répondit-elle en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

-Oh, non. Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Y a pire dans la vie que d'être bousculer, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, Edward aide moi s'il te plaît !

La jolie sorcière n'avait pas vue le compagnon de l'humaine, trop concentrer à analyser son corps et à répondre à la belle brune.

-Oh Edward ! Je ne t'avait pas vue, lui sourit-elle. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je vais y aller toute seule.

-Mais enfin, tu as mal au pied et…

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude. De plus comme vous ne m'aimez pas je ne vais pas vous forcez à me côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Allez en classe. Bonne journée, réplique Luna d'un ton guilleret avant de s'éloigner en boitant.


	4. Chapitre 3: Rapprochement

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement**

 **Point de vue de Luna :**

Je parviens tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie et rencontre une petite dame. Elle a de beaux cheveux blancs et à la peau tout plissés. Elle me fait pensée à Mrs Pomfresh.

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour mon enfant. Ho la la, mais qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? demande de l'infirmière les yeux écarquillés.

-Je me suis pris une porte en pleine tête, répondis-je en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

L'infirmerie Moldu est comme celle des sorcières, sauf qu'il n'y a pas autant de lit et pas de fioles de potion partout. Elle accourt vers moi avec une énergie que je ne lui aurai pas donner. Elle m'aide à m'allonger sur un lit recouvert de papier. Ils sont marrant ces Moldus. Un lit en papier.

-Où avez-vous mal ? me demande-t-elle en fouillant dans un placard.

-A la tête et à la cheville, répondis-je en regardant la salle.

Il n'y avait que deux lits en papier, une grande armoire blanche et les murs gris claire étaient tapissés de posters représentant le corps humain.

-Je veux bien vous croire, dit la petite vieille. Vous avez une bosse affreuse et tout votre front est bleue… Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte !

-Oui, elle a beaucoup de force, dis-je pensivement.

Moi aussi j'étais surprise de la force musculaire de Bella. Elle parait toute frêle comme ça. J'espère qu'elle ne me frappera jamais en faisant exprès, sinon je risque d'avoir vraiment mal. Le sosie de Mrs Pomfresh m'applique une pommade jaune et qui pétille sur le front. Elle me colle un énorme… un énorme… truc de couleur blanche. Elle se penche sur ma cheville et la touche en me demandant si j'avais mal.

-J'ai connu plus douloureux, répondis-je.

Oh oui ! Beaucoup plus, pensais-je. J'allai repartir dans mes souvenirs de guerre quand une tache violette passa devant moi. D'abord surprise, je papillonnai des yeux. Non je ne rêvai pas. Il y avait bien une fée des soins près de l'infirmière, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille.

-Rien de cassés, dit l'infirmière. Je vais vous mettre de la glace et dans une heure vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

-Je ne retourne pas en classe ? Demandais-je.

-Pour aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez. Mais si vous vomissez dans la reste de la journée il faudra aller à l'hôpital. Es-ce claire ? dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Limpide. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

-Et moi Matilda Gilbert. J'aurai préférer faire vôtre connaissance dans d'autre circonstance, se désole l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi donc ? Celle-ci est très bien, répondis-je en réfléchissant.

Pourquoi les gens aimeraient toujours changer le passé ? Encore quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais. Mrs Gilbert me sourie et retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau, la fée des soins volant de sa tête. Décidément, aujourd'hui la chance n'est pas de mon coté. Les Nargols mélangent mes chaussures, les Joncheruines s'amusent à embrouiller mes pensés, me faisant passer d'heureuse à triste et je me prends une porte en pleine tête ! En plus depuis que Jasper est partit j'ai un poids sur le cœur.

 **Point de vue de Jasper :**

J'avais fui. Moi ! Major durant la guerre de sécession, ancien chef de l'armée vampirique de Maria. J'avais fui une humaine par ce que j'avais ressentit une grande attirance pour elle. Quand je l'ai rattrapé pour lui éviter de tomber, ma main c'est poser sur son dos nue et là… Là je n'ai eu qu'une envie. L'embrasser. Mon vampire intérieur avait hurlé « MIENNE ! ». Je m'étais perdu dans ces yeux bleus, son parfum de pluie, de tulipe et d'orange. Je commençais à peine d'amorcer un mouvement vers elle que j'ai entendu un hoquet de stupeur. C'était Alice. Ma femme. Ma compagne. J'ai eu immédiatement honte. J'ai relâché Luna et est partie aussi loin que possible. J'ai fui autant l'humaine que ma famille. Comment leurs faire face après avoir presqu'embrasser cette petite sorcière ? Sous leurs yeux en plus !

-Tiens ! Où est Luna ? demande Mr Baner, notre professeur d'Histoire.

C'est vrai ça ! Où est ma Luna ? Attend. Attend. _Ma_ Luna ? Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Ce n'est pas _ma_ Luna. C'est Luna tout court. Ô ma Luna, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu n'es pas venu en classe à cause de ma couardise ? Ou bien es-ce dut au fait que depuis ce matin tu oscilles entre bonheur et dépression ? Ô grand Dieu. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Quelle heure est-il ? Treize heure trente. Plus que vingt minutes avant que la classe se finisse. Plus que vingt minutes avant de partir à ta recherche. En avais-je la patience ? Non mais oh ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Depuis hier, je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie, ni mes sentiments. Ce qui est un comble pour un empatte ! Cette sorcière à tout chamboulé. M'aurait-elle jeté un sort ? Je me frappe violemment, à vitesse vampirique bien sûr, pour avoir osé penser une chose pareil. Luna ne referai jamais une chose pareille. Elle est bien trop sincère, gentille, désintéressé, honnête et douce. A ça ! Douce elle l'est. Au tant au figurer comme au sens propre. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés que la sonnerie ma fait sursauter. Je me lève d'un bon et part en direction du parking. Bon, sa moto est encore là. Mais où est sa propriétaire ? Me demandais-je. Je ferme les yeux et tend l'oreille pour entendre sa voix, mais rien. Je fronce les sourcils, agacé puis renifle. Je sent son odeur sur la table de pique-nique, où elle était tout à l'heure, puis la piste va vers la cantine avant de rebrousser chemin et de partir vers l'Est. Qu'es-ce qu'i l'Est ? Ô mon Dieu ! c'est l'infirmerie qui est là-bas. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je me mets à courir, vitesse humaine oblige puisque j'étais dans un lieu public, et une fois arrivé j'ouvre la porte avec fracas.

-Bonjour Mrs Gilbert. Luna Lovegood est bien ici ? Demandais-je à la vielle infirmière.

-Oh, Mr Hale. Oui, mademoiselle Lovegood est ici. Dans la pièce d'à coté, elle…

Je ne lui pas le temps de me répondre, je suis déjà dans la pièce qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Ma jolie sorcière était allongée sur un lit, les yeux fermé, un gros pansement sur le front et un bandage à la cheville gauche.

-Mais qu'es-ce ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je, plus pour moi que pour quiconque.

-Coucou Jasper Hale, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Que fais-tu là ?

-Tu n'étais pas en histoire et… enfin, bref ! Que c'est-il passé Luna ?

-Bah, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés et j'étais entrain de te suivre quand je me suis prit la porte du réfectoire dans la tête. Mais Bella n'a pas fait exprès. Heureusement dit donc ! Elle a une sacré force…

-Mademoiselle Swan ? S'étonne Mrs Gilbert. Mais pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas accompagnée ?

-Elle est venu toute seule ? M'écriais-je.

-Oh. Elle et Edward on voulu m'accompagner m'accompagné mais j'ai décliné. Je n'allai pas les obliger à passer du temps en ma compagnie alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne m'aime. Dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

-Mais enfin là n'est pas la question ! Grondais-je.

-Effectivement. Là question est : Pourquoi es-tu là ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment alerte.

Pour une fois elle avait l'air d'être concentrer sur la personne avec qui elle parle. Je fronce les sourcils, j'avais déjà répondu à cette question.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Ah c'est tout, dit-elle tristement.

Pourquoi est-elle triste ? Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? « Tu n'étais pas en histoire et… » Et j'étais inquiet. Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Ce que j'aurai du dire. Luna a raison. Il serait tellement plus simple de dire ce qu'on pense, plutôt que de pensé ce qu'on va dire.

-Puisque vous êtes là Mr Hale. Pourriez-vous raccompagner mademoiselle Lovegood chez elle ? Me demande l'infirmière.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je peu le faire moi-même. Ne t'embête pas Jasper Hale.

-Ça ne m'embête pas, dis-je tendrement. Ça me ferai même très plaisir de t'aider.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle surprise.

Mais pas une petite surprise. Non. C'est plus une sorte de choque. Qu'elle vie a-t-elle eu pour qu'elle soit choqué qu'on lui dise que sa nous fait plaisir de l'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! Et appelle-moi Jasper tout court.

-Ok Jasper tout court. On ira quand tu voudras, dit-elle encore surprise.

-Tu prends tout au pied de lettre ? Demandais-je encore surprise.

-Pas qu'au pied de le lettre, répond-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Je prends tout ce qu'on me donne.

Je rigole de bon cœur avec Mrs Gilbert et prend le sac de Luna.

-Allez, vient. On y va !

Elle se lève de son lit et claudique vers moi. Je soupire, la soulève dans mes bras et l'étrange phénomène de tantôt recommence. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna, pour voir si elle aussi elle ressent cette irrésistible attirance. Ce lien que je vois dans son regard, le voie-t-elle aussi dans le mien ? Es-ce que les sorciers ressentent le lien des compagnons ? Attend. Le lien des compagnons ? Impossible ! J'ai déjà une compagne d'éternité et c'est Alice.

 ** _Pourtant je n'ai jamais ressentit une attirance pareille pour Alice,_** me dit mon vampire intérieur.

Oui mais dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je devais la suivre, être et rester avec elle.

 ** _Oui être avec elle, la suivre et rester. Pas qu'elle était tienne !_**

Mais elle m'a dit…

 ** _Elle c'est tromper. C'est la sorcière qui est ta compagne d'éternité. Elle est tienne !_**

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre tes pensés, Jasper tout court, mais nous sommes sur le parking depuis dix minutes et je commence à avoir froid, dit Luna avec douceur. Alors es-ce que tu veux bien me donner mon pull qui est dans mon sac ? Comme ça tu pourras te prendre de nouveau dans tes pensés et moi j'aurai chaud.

Mes yeux fond le point et suis étonné de me trouver sur le parking et plus dans l'infirmerie. Je me perds de nouveau dans les yeux bleus translucide de Luna. Je ne lui réponds pas, trop subjugué par la beauté de cette femme pour aligner deux mots, lui donne son pull et l'assied sur sa moto. Elle me remercie et elle détourne le regard pour passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de la grâce de ces mouvements ? Es-ce naturel ou a-t-elle prit des cours de danse qui lui aurai donné une telle maitrise de ses gestes ? Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a toujours été gracieuse. Quand elle marche, elle semble danser, comme les vampires. Peut-être que tout les êtres surnaturels sont gracieux ? Je suis sortie de mes pensés par un éternuement de ma jolie sorcière et me rend compte qu'il c'est mit à pleuvoir.

-Ah les Stargalouffs sont de sorties, dit-elle en éternuant à nouveau.

-C'est quoi un Stargalouff ? Demandais-je en m'installant sur la moto, devant le guidon.

-C'est une petite créature tout rose et toute poilue qui sort que quand il pleut.

-Où sont-elles ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

-Oh, on ne peut pas les voir, rit Luna. Il n'y a que les sorciers qui ont eu la Dragoncelle qui le peuvent !

-La Dragoncelle ?

-C'est une maladie exclusivement sorcière, dit-elle pensivement. On est recouvert de bouton, on a de la fièvre et on fini par en mourir.

Si on en meurt, comment peut-on savoirs que ces créatures existe ? Luna pose sa tête sur mon dos et toutes questions sur mes Stargalouff s'envolent. Je ne pense plus qu'à Luna qui a suffisamment confiance en moi pour passer ses frêles bras autours de mes anches, pour poser sa délicate tête sur mon dos de pierre et de chantonner à mon oreille. Son petit corps tout chaud coller au miens me donne des idées pas très catholique. C'est une nouvelle fois Luna qui me sort de ma rêverie.

-Où es-ce qu'on va ? Demande-t-elle calmement.

-Je te ramène chez toi, lui répondis-je.

-Oh, tu sais où j'habite ? S'étonne Luna.

-Euh non, avouais-je honteux.

C'est vrai, je conduis à travers Forks pour la ramener chez elle alors que je ne suis même pas où elle vie.

-Veux-tu que je te le dise ou préfères-tu devinés ? me demande-t-elle joyeusement.

-Je veux bien que tu me le dises. J'ai peur que tu ne tombes malade si on ne rentre pas au chaud et au sec rapidement.

-Quand tu dis des choses comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être ton ami, dit-elle pensivement.

-Mais nous sommes amis Luna, m'écriais-je. Alice, Emmett et Rosalie sont tes amis aussi.

-Comme c'est gentil. Merci d'être mes amis, répond-elle.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle me donne son adresse mais comme bout d'un quart d'heure de silence je lui demande.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Rit-elle. Je ne la connais pas alors je vais te donner des indications.

Et je me mets à rire comme jamais. Ça c'est tout Luna. Il n'y a qu'elle pour ne pas savoir où elle habite.

 **Point de vue Luna :**

Le poids que j'avais dans le cœur est partit. C'est bizarre. C'est comme si, quand j'étais loin de Jasper, une part de moi était partie avec lui. Mais bien sûr ma chère Luna. Tu es peut-être bien folle finalement. J'indique à mon ami où il doit tourner. Mon ami… oh je n'ai pas encore envoyé de hibou à mes autres amis. _Mes_ amis… Ça me fait bizarre, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'amis de toute ma vie. Ma mère avait raison : « Reste toi-même et tu rencontras des gens qui t'aimeront pour ce que tu es ! ». J'ai peut-être attendu quinze ans pour avoir mon premier ami mais chaque années qui on suivie, j'ai multiplié mes amis. Pourtant avec Jasper c'est différent. Je ne ressens pas la même chose ou plutôt je ressens des choses en plus. J'ai l'impression de suffoqué quand il me regarde, de ne plus être capable de pensé quand il me parle et quand il me touche… J'ai l'impression de m'en voler. Et quand sa peau touche la mienne j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va soit sortir de ma poitrine, soit s'arrêter. Ma tête est toujours contre son dos, étrangement dur et j'en profite pour sentir son odeur. Il sent la terre battu, l'herbe fraîchement coupé et une pointe de miel.

-Tu sens le miel, lui dis-je.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit, s'étonne Jasper.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous avez un odorat plus développé que n'importe qu'elle créature. Enfin peut-être pas si fort celui des Niffleurs.

-Un Niffleur ? demande le beau blond.

-C'est un animal aveugle, qui peu sentir les trésors… pas que les trésors, plutôt les objets de valeurs.

-Eux aussi ils sont invisibles ? Demande-t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ? Dis-je surprise.

-Et bien… tu n'arrête pas de parler de parler de créature invisible.

-Mrs Gilbert avait une fée des soins avec elle, dis-je. Et elle n'était pas invisible, elle était d'une belle couleur prune.

-Une fée ? S'étonne Jasper qui remonte mon allé.

-Oui, tu ne l'as pas vue ?

-Non, dit-il surpris.

-Ah… Peut-être que si je te donne ma paire de lunette pour voir les Joncheruines…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, me demandant si ça pouvait marcher. C'est quand même étrange que les vampires ne voient pas les créatures magiques et que certains d'entre eux on même des pouvoirs.

-Ah au faite ! Es-ce que tu as un don ?

-Tu sais ça aussi ? demande-t-il.

-Tiens ! On est arrivé, remarquais-je. Tu veux entrer ?

-Avec plaisir.


	5. Chapter 4: Réflexion

**_Chapitre 5 : Réflexion_**

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

Luna habite dans une très belle maison dans le même endroit que notre villa. Elle aussi, elle est entouré part la forêt. Sa maison est en brique rouge, sauf la devanture en bas à gauche qui est en verre. Elle descend de moto et boite jusqu'à sa porte d'entré. Elle ne sort pas de clé et entre. Elle ne verrouille pas sa maison? J'allais lui dire que se n'était pas faire preuve de prudence que de ne pas fermer sa porte mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. J'ai cru voir un meuble changer de pièce sans que Luna ne l'ai touché.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer finalement ? Me demande-t-elle, perplexe.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais avance bers elle tout en regardant avec attention son entré. Un porte manteau avec des pieds en forme de nageoires, une table dans un bois qui met inconnue, un porte parapluie en forme de flamant rose et une glace qui ne reflète rien.

-C'est une glace à l'ennemie, m'explique-t-elle. Ça te montre le ou les visages des gens qui te veulent du mal. Et quand ils sont près de toi, leurs yeux deviennent blancs.

-Donc tu n'as pas d'ennemis, me réjouis-je.

-Non, plus maintenant puisqu'ils sont tous morts, me dit-elle en s'éloignant dans une autre pièce.

J'en reste pétrifier. Ces ennemis sont morts ? C'est une bonne chose, je n'aurai pas à les traqués, mais es-ce que c'est _ma_ douce, gentille et adorable Luna qui les avait tué ? Je n'ose même pas y croire. Je m'avance à mon tour dans l'autre pièce et découvre un petite cuisine avec de l'herbe au sol.

-Oh non ! Gémit-elle, j'ai encore oublié de faire les courses !

-Encore ? Gémis-je aussi.

Mais combien de fois avait-elle oublié ? C'était-elle nourrie correctement depuis qu'elle était arrivée ? Déjà qu'au lycée, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son alimentation est saine…

-Depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai oublié de faire les courses. Le premier jour j'ai mangé des sandwiches que je m'étais fait chez moi et hier j'ai fait apparaître des plats de Poudlard. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout le temps !

Étant donner que je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit, je me contente d'acquiescer et c'est tout naturellement que je lui propose d'aller lui en faire.

-C'est adorable, dit-elle avec joie. Mais je ne connais pas les magasins Moldus, ni ceux qu'ils vendent et encore moins comment on cuisine ici.

-Mais comment tu comptes faire ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Oh bah, je vais utiliser la magie et j'irai acheter un livre de cuisine Moldu demain. Je vais profiter du week-end pour apprendre.

-Dit moi Luna, commençais-je en appréhendant déjà la réponse. Tu ne vis tout de même pas toute seule au milieu des bois, dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ?

Elle me regarde longuement. Comme pour juger si ce que je venais de dire méritait une réponse.

-Et bien oui, puisque je suis orpheline, me dit-elle calmement.

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

Il bougea si vite que je n'avais pas vue amorcer le moindre geste mais j'ai bien entendu le bruit de l'impacte.

-Non mais qu'elle idiot, dit-il la tête entre les mains. Excuse-moi Luna, ma question était stupide.

-Mais pas du tout, lui répondis-je ne comprenant pas son comportement. Aucune question n'est stupide.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas! M'ordonne-t-il.

Alors c'est toute naturellement que je me fige et essaye de faire le moins de mouvement possible. Heureusement que je suis assise, sinon j'aurai eu des crampes. Les gens sont vraiment ordinaires, me dis-je. Ils disent tous les mêmes choses. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi. Peut-être qu'ils ont raisons et que je suis vraiment étrange. Oh ! J'aimerai bien acheter un nifleur, pour le montrer à mes nouveaux amis. Enfin en espérant qu'ils le voient… il faudrait que je demande des renseignements à Minerva Mcgonagal. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand une voiture se gare en face de moi, de l'autre coté du mur évidement. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie en sortent. Oh encore une voiture. Je n'en avais jamais vue de comme ça. Elle était énorme avec des roues qui devaient bien faire plus de la moitié de ma taille et cette fois c'est Emmett qui en sort. Jasper entre et se plante devant moi, poings sur les anches.

-Tu es super rapide, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, c'est une autre particularité des vampires, me répond-t-il.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, approuvais-je. Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

-Pourquoi on est ici ? Cri Rosalie.

Ah elle est en colère, remarquais-je. Elle aussi à dut passer une journée peu sympathique.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai demandé, confirmais-je. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ?

-Rose, calme-toi, lui dit Alice avant de se tourner vers moi. On est là pour te proposer…

-Pour ne pas dire imposer, l'interrompt Rosalie.

-… de venir vivre avec nous quelque temps, continue Alice.

-Parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner comme une Moldu ? M'étonnais-je.

-Parce que tu vie _toute seule_ en pleine foret, alors que tu n'es même _pas_ majeur et que c'est _dangereux !_ S'écrit-elle.

-Mais je suis majeur puisque j'ai été émancipé…

-C'est dangereux ! Me coupe Jasper.

-Que peut-il m'arriver dans le monde Moldu maintenant que la guerre est finie ? Demandais-je.

-Que peut-il t'arriver ? Hurle la belle vampire vampire blonde.

-Rose ! Calme-toi, répète Alice.

-Qu'es-ce que tu ferais s'il y avait un cambrioleur ? Demande avec amusement Emmett.

-Moi ? Je ne ferai rien mais l'objet qu'il essayera de me voler, il ne se laissera pas faire, lui dis-je.

-Comment ça ? Demande-t-il curieux.

-Et bien… Par exemple, si le voleur veut me prendre mon porte manteau, ce dernier va se battre avec lui. Enfin en supposant que le cambrioleur ne part pas en courant en voyant mes meubles bouger tout seul, expliquais-je pensivement. Parce que je ne pense pas que si un Moldu voit un objet bouger de sa propre initiative, il va lui proposer de boire une tasse de thé avec lui.

-C'est pas faux, s'esclaffe Emmett.

-Et si un détraquer entre chez toi ? Demande Rosalie pas impressionné pour une Mornille.

-Un détraqueur, la repris-je. Et bah je lui jette un patronus.

Sur ces mots, je sors ma baguette de mon sac d'école et lance mon sort. Une belle brume blanche en sort et prend la forme d'un lapin qui sautille autour de mes amis.

-C'est magnifique Luna ! S'émerveille Alice.

-Et cette petite créature brumeuse peut repousser les détraquer ? Demande Emmett septique.

-Les détraqueurs, le repris-je.

-Mais non, s'impatiente la jolie blonde. Les détraqués !

-C'est quoi un détraqué ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-C'est une personne avec de mauvaises intentions, m'explique Alice.

-Ah pour ça elle à une glace à l'ennemie, répond Jasper.

Sa famille le regarde avec de grands yeux. Ils me font pensés à des hiboux, ce qui me fait rire.

-Vous ressemblez à des hiboux, leurs expliquais-je devant leurs airs surpris. Tiens en parlant de ça, vous savez où je pourrais en trouver ?

-Sûrement dans le foret, répond gentiment Alice.

-C'est quoi un détraqueur ? Demande Emmett.

-C'est une créature qui se nourrit de souvenir joyeux, ne te laissant que les mauvais. Enfin quand il ne te vole pas ton âme en t'embrassant ! Répondis-je.

-Tu viens d'un monde vraiment effrayant, frisonne Alice.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dis-je vexé.

-Elle ne dit pas ça méchamment, me dit Jasper avec douceur.

Ma mauvaise humeur fond comme neige au soleil. Comment faire autrement en entendant cette voix de velours ?

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

Même si je n'avais pas eu ce don, j'aurai su que Luna était vexé. Le son de sa voix c'était fait cassante, ses jolies sourcilles blonds s'étaient froncés et ses beau yeux si claire c'étaient assombrit.

-Je sais, dit-elle radoucit. Mais mon monde n'est pas effrayant ! Comme partout il y a du bon et du mauvais. Il est équilibré.

\- Excuse-moi, dit ma femme. Je ne voulais pas être insultante.

-Non, c'est moi, soupire ma sorcière. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en forme. Un jour sans comme disent les Moldus.

-Bref. On est là pour que tu viennes chez nous le temps qu'Esmée te construise une maison à coté de la notre, dit Emmett.

-Alors va faire ta valise, on t'enlève ! Sourire Rosalie.

-On fera une soirée fille ! S'écrit ma femme.

Je ressens la surprise et de l'acceptation de Luna me frapper en plein cœur.

-Je peux bouger maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle avec son regard innocent.

Je lui dis oui en inclinant la tête et me dit que ne pourrait jamais résister à ce regard. Elle se lève, me prend la main et me tire, en boitant toujours, vers ma famille puis elle nous prend dans ses bras en nous remerciant. Je ne croix pas avoir déjà vue quelque chose d'aussi mignon.

-À part mes parents, personne ne c'est jamais inquiétés comme vous pour moi, dit-elle ému aux larmes.

-Je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas envie de te manger, dit Emmett choqué.

Je me fige de stupeur. Mais c'est vrai !

-C'est normal, rigole Luna. Si tu bois mon sang, il t'empoisonnera et tu finirais par en mourir. Alors d'instinct tu n'as pas envie de me mordre.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas une odeur repoussante ? Demande Rosalie avec pertinence.

Oui pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que même si je suis une sorcière, je n'en reste pas moins humaine.

Oui c'est logique. Et sinon es-ce que je vais récupérer mon esprit et mon corps un jour? Non parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'être sur pilote automatique et de ne pas pouvoir contrôler quoique se soit.

 **Tu seras de nouveau maître de toi quand tu l'auras reconnue comme tienne !** Me dit le Major.

Mais c'est Alice qui est…

 **Et quand se sera fait, tu passeras ton temps à t'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et qu'aucun autre mâle ne la touche, évidement !**

Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Emmett et Rosalie ni d'Esmée et Carlisle, contrais-je.

 **Parce que ça fait plusieurs siècles qu'ils sont ensemble. En plus se sont des couples de vampires, alors ce qui est valable pour l'un est valable pour l'autre. Regarde Edward et Bella ? Il est insupportablement surprotecteur avec son humaine parce qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur oui, d'un amour aussi pur que le siens mais elle ne ressent pas l'appartenance.**

J'allai trouver une idée pour contré le Major mais l'inquiétude d'Alice me sort de mon dialogue intérieur.

-Jasper, es-ce que tu peux lâcher Luna ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oh pardon, dis-je gêné en retirant mes bras autour de ma petite sorcière.

-Ne t'excuse pas me sourit-elle. C'était agréable.

-On recommencera alors, réplique ma sœur.

-Rosalie? Appelle ma jolie humaine.

-Oui ?

-Es-ce que tu croix que se serai irrespectueux envers ma mère, de te demander de devenir ma nouvelle maman ? Demanda-t-elle pensivement.

Les yeux de ma jumelle officielle se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne versera jamais.

-Je… je ne sais pas, mais j'en serai honorée, répond-t-elle.

-Bon bah je vais réfléchir et quand je le saurai je te le dirai, dit Luna en montant à l'étage.

-Où vas-tu ? Demande Alice.

-Je vais faire ma valise comme me la demander ma peut-être futur maman Rosalie, répond ma Luna.

Ma sœur s'étrangle de bonheur dans les bras d'Emmett pendant que ma jolie sorcière disparaît en haut des escaliers.

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Venez voir ! Hurle Emmett me faisait sur sauter. Je me précipite vers le son de sa voix, baguette en avant prête à me défendre. Mes amis vampires sont tous dans la bibliothèque et regarde quelque chose.

-Vous avez vue ? Demande-t-il en sautant sur place, désignant mon bureau de son indexe. Je ne suis pas en pleine hallucination, hein ?!

-Non, non. Moi aussi je le voie, dit Alice abasourdie.

-Ah oui c'est Albert, dis-je en baissant ma baguette. Il change tout le temps d'avis et ne sais jamais où il veut se poser.

-Ton bureau s'appelle Albert ? Me demande Emmett tout excité.

-Et il ne sait jamais où se poser? Demande Alice, plus pour elle même que pour moi.

-C'est ça, confirmais-je.

Je profite d'être dans la bibliothèque pour prendre les livres que je voudrais emmener avec moi et d'un coup de baguette les faits lévités en file indienne, dans ma valise. Je boitille vers cette dernière et fini d'y ranger mes affaires.

-Au faite pourquoi tu veux un hibou ? Me demande Jasper.

-Hibou ou chouette, je ne suis pas embêtante. C'est pour envoyer une lettre à mes amis, expliquais-je. Comme ça je pourrai leur dire que je suis bien arrivé et que…

Es-ce que j'avais le droit de leurs dire que j'avais une potentielle nouvelle maman et des amis vampires ? Étant donner que leurs conditions est censé être secrète ? Jasper me pousse gentiment à continuer ma phrase et je lui fais part de mes questions.

-On demandera à Carlisle, déclare Alice.

-C'est lui le chef de famille, m'explique Jasper.

Famille ? Comme c'est étrange. Normalement les vampires vivent en clan pas en famille. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont déjà marginaux en étant végétarien. En parlant de clan, devrais-je aller me présenter à leurs rois ? Devrais-je prévenir le Ministre de la magie que je fréquente des vampires? Non je ne pense pas. Après tout je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

-J'ai fini, déclarais-je à Jasper.

-Je vais prendre ta valise, me dit Emmett.

-Je n'ai jamais vue de cuire de cette couleur ni de cet apparence, dit Alice à Rosalie.

-C'est du vert Galois. Du dragon, rajoutais-je devant leurs regards perdu.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne encore, déclare Rosalie.

J'allais lui répondre quand Jasper me prend dans ces bras et une seconde plus tard nous sommes devant la voiture que j'avais vue se matin sur le parking du lycée. Mon estomac s'était contracter et l'adrénaline avait brûlé mes veines.

-Encore ! M'exclamais-je en riant à gorge déployé.

-Tu veux que je t'amène jusqu'à la villa en courant ? Me demande-t-il amusé.

-Ho oui ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est encore mieux que de transplaner !

M'attendant à ce qu'il me demande ce que c'était je le lui explique.

-Techniquement je n'ai pas le droit, mais étant donner que je n'ai plus de famille, le ministère m'a fait passer mon permit avant que je ne vienne ici.

-Ok, alors je te propose un marcher. Je t'emmène à la maison en courant et plus tard tu nous fais transplaner, me demande-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je veux transplaner ! S'écrit Emmett à coté de nous.

-Marcher conclu, riais-je.

Le beau vampire blond me sourit et j'ai eu envie de faire en sorte qu'il ne le perde jamais ! Mes yeux s'accroche aux siens et j'ai encore la sensation de suffoquer alors pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau alors je regarde derrière lui. Le paysage est flou et la villa se matérialise devant nous comme par enchantement. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière j'aurai pu croire que c'était le cas. J'applaudis en riant. C'est formidable de se déplacer à cette vitesse ! J'allais lui demander de courir encore une fois quand une voix me sort de ma joie enfantine.

-Luna ! Je suis tellement… oh mon Dieu ! Mais je croyais que tu n'avais rien ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que c'était si grave Jasper ? S'écrit Bella.

-Oh Bella ! Que fais-tu là? M'étonnais-je.

-Je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois quand j'ai appris que tu allais vivre ici. Viens Carlisle va t'examiner !

Elle nous fait signe de la suivre et Jasper lui emboîte le pas. Je le regarde surprise et il se contente de me sourire. S'il ne m'éblouissait pas, je l'aurai sans doute questionné sur le changement de comportement de la jeune Bella. Une fois dans le salon blanc, Jasper me pose sur le canapé et s'assied à mes cotés, sa main prenant la mienne pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Bonjour Luna, me saluent Carlisle et Esmée.

-Bella, Edward et Jasper m'ont expliqué que tu tétais cogner la tête contre une porte et que tu t'étais tombé, te foulant la cheville, me raconte Carlisle.

-C'est exacte, confirmais-je.

-Je suis tellement désoler, s'excuse Bella. C'est entièrement ma faute.

-Non c'est de la mienne, répond Edward tristement. J'aurai du vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. J'aurai du la rattraper quand elle est tombé.

-Et vous auriez du l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, dit le beau Jasper d'un ton dure.

-Et moi j'aurai du regarder où j'allais, dis-je. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile de se faire des nœuds au cerveau en voulant changer ce qui ne peu l'être.

-Luna quel âge as-tu ? Demande Carlisle les yeux écarquiller.

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

-J'ai seize ans, dit Luna avec un sourire indulgent.

-Tu seras une mère formidable, qui transmettra de belles valeurs à ses enfants, complimente Esmée.

Pourtant au lieu de lui faire plaisir. Elle éprouve une peine profonde. Sa détresse est si grande qu'elle se recroqueville sur elle même et que je ne peu que l'imité, partagent ces sentiments. Elle entoure son frêle corps de ses bras, comme pour se maintenir en un seul morceau et pousse un gémissement affreux quand les autres rentrèrent.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? demande Rosalie en s'agenouillant près de Luna.

-Jasper ! Tu vas bien ? Me demande Alice.

-Je ne pourrais jamais plus avoir d'enfants, pleure ma belle sorcière au comble de la douleur.

Les femmes, sauf Bella et Alice, suffoquèrent. Elles partagèrent sa douleur et je m'écroule par terre. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits j'étais sur le terrain de base-ball avec Edward et Emmett.

-Alors, tu reviens parmi nous ? Plaisante Edward mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Trop de douleur, articulais-je. Trop d'un coup.

-La vie ne l'a vraiment pas épargné, commente Emmett. À seize ans elle est seule au monde, survie à guerre et ne peu même pas partager son savoir avec une partie d'elle même dans le futur !

-Elle est orpheline ? Elle a survécu à une guerre ? Sursaute Edward.

-On n'a pas eu les détails, mais c'est ce qu'elle à dit, confirme Emmett.

-Quand elle les donnera j'en mourrais sûrement en me prenant tout sa souffrance en plein cœur, dis-je amers.

Comment un être humain peut-il survivre à tout ça et est encore saint d'esprit ? Oui parce que contrairement à ce que disent les gens de cette ville, Luna est loin d'être folle. Je dirai même que c'est elle qui est le plus dans le vrai.

-Tu veux aller chasser avant de retourner à la maison ? Propose Edward.

J'accepte avec reconnaissance. Trois biches et deux daims plus tard nous sommes de retour. Les sentiments de douleurs, tristesse et dépression sont partie. Remplacer part de la compassion (de la part de Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle), de l'apitoiement (d'Alice et Bella), de l'incrédulité (de tout le monde) et de la résiliation (de Luna).

-Alors, notre Luna est toujours en un morceau ? Demande Emmett voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui. Elle n'a rien de grave, dit Carlisle reconnaissant.

-La médecine Moldu est passionnante, dit ma Luna. Même si elle est très longue.

Elle fouille dans sa valise et en sort une fiole en verre noire. Elle retire le bouchon de liège, la boit et sous nos yeux son bleu, qui était devenue violet foncé, disparut. Elle saute sur ses pieds, sans éprouver la moindre douleur, et chante :

-Je suis guérit !

-Incroyable, dis-je.

-Non. Magique, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je jure que si j'en avais la possibilité j'aurai rougie. C'est fou ce qu'elle est sexy ! D'ailleurs la Major est d'accord avec moi et je sens mon entre jambe palpiter. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer chaque vampire présent dans se salon. Donc devant ma famille entière, mes parents, ma sœur, mes frères et ma femme. Cette dernière étouffe un sanglot et part en courant dans la forêt. Cette fois je la suis même si elle ne veut. Nous devons parler.

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

Je voie Alice et Jasper partirent en courant. Un sentiment de jalousie me sert le cœur. J'aurai voulut qu'il reste avec moi puis se sentiment s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu, remplacer pas de l'inquiétude.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du ? Demandais-je à Rosalie.

-Ce n'est rien, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Ils doivent parler.

-Au faite je croix que ma mère serai ravis que j'ai une nouvelle maman. Surtout si elle est comme toi, lui dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Rose ne me répond pas mais enfuit son visage dans mon cou et caresse mes cheveux en me remerciant.

-Félicitation ! C'est une fille ! Cri Emmett. P'pa, m'man, vous êtes en grands-parents !

-Et toi papa, s'exclame Esmée en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Elle me la pas proposer, dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

-Oh c'est vrai, réalisais-je. J'ai oublié de te le demander. Emmett es-ce que tu veux…

-Oui ma puce ! Hurle-t-il en me faisant tourner.

Nous allions si vite, que mes cheveux c'étaient transformer en fouet blessant n'importe quel humain se trouvant dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de nous et je ne voyais plus la pièce. Juste du blanc, pas de forme. Mon ventre profite de mon bonheur pour se manifester et me rappeler que j'avais faim.

-Viens, allons faire à manger, dit ma nouvelle maman à ma nouvelle grand-mère.

Elles s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine et mon nouveau papa me repose sur le sol. Je me sens tanguer et rigoler hystériquement. J'ai faillit tomber pardessus la table basse mais heureusement mon grand-père me rattrape.

-C'était trop bien, dis-je en riant toujours. Encore !

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, déclare Carlisle amusé.

-Dommage, souriais-je. Oh, non la pièce tourne de moins en moins vite !

-C'est pas grave. On recommencera plus tard, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cuisine ? J'aimerai voir comment on cuisine façon Moldu, demandais-je.

-Tu ne verras rien, me préviens Bella. Elles doivent cuisiner à grande vitesse.

-C'est vrai, conviens-je. Mais ça ne les empêcheras pas de m'expliquer ce qu'elles font.

-Elles t'expliqueront demain, dit Carlisle. Que dirais-tu de nous expliquer ta vie dans le monde magique ?

Je réfléchie et accepte. Nous nous installons sur le canapé et fauteuils. Je leurs demande si nous ne devions pas attendre Alice et Jasper.

-Ils arrivent, nous apprend Edward.

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

J'en reviens pas qu'Alice ne me l'ai pas dit plus tôt.

-Si je te l'avais dit avant tu serais partie, dit-elle. En plus je n'en étais pas certaine…

Je ne réponds pas. C'est sûrement vrai. Je serai partie à la recherche de ma compagne d'éternité et je ne l'aurai pas trouvé puisqu'elle sera venue ici. Et moi j'aurai été ailleurs.

-Je sais Alice, mais pourquoi tu as refusé de me parler avant se soir ? Demandais-je décider de passer ma frustration sur elle.

-Met toi un peu à place ! S'énerve-t-elle. Mon mari, que je pensais être mon compagnon d'éternité ne l'est finalement pas. Il est celui d'une petite sorcière adorable et d'une beauté solaire !

J'eus immédiatement honte. Si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurai été furieux et je n'aurai même pas fait l'effort de rester pour le connaître. Je serai même partie sans donner signe de vie à quiconque.

-Ils arrivent, entendis-je Edward dire.

Alice rejoins Esmée et Rosalie dans la cuisine, sûrement pour leur dire le contenue de notre conversation. Alors je rejoins ma compagne. Ça me fait bizarre d'enfin réaliser que le Major avait raison et que Luna est bien mienne. Edward me regarde avec la bouche entre ouverte.

-Tu devras fermer ta bouche, lui dit ma Luna. Tu risques de te faire voler la voix par un Pitalaphe.

-Un Pitalaphe ? Demande Carlisle, avide de renseignement.

-Oui. C'est un spectre muet, qui cherche une voix pour pouvoir communiquer avec les morts, explique-t-elle.

-Je suppose qu'on ne les voit pas, répondis-je.

-Oui, sinon dès qu'on les verrait, on fermerait la bouche, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et quand ils nous volent notre voix, on ne peut plus la récupérer ? Demande Emmett.

-Si. On la récupère quand ils ont fini de l'utilise, dit-elle.

-C'est bon alors, dit-il. Garde la bouche ouverte. Rend service à ces pauvres Pitalaphes !

Edward lui gronde dessus et Luna fronce les sourcilles. Elle est mécontente mais je n'arrive pas à définir contre qui. Peut-être les deux.

-Maintenant que tu es père, tu devrais te comporté de manière moins enfantine ! Rétorque Edward moqueur.

Emmett est devenu père ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ? Ah ! Luna aurai finalement décidé qu'avoir Rosalie comme maman n'était pas irrespectueux envers sa mère biologique. Edward hoche la tête, confirmant mes pensés.

-Alors que voulez-vous savoir que le monde magique? Demande ma jolie sorcière.

Nous sommes rejoins pas les filles. Esmée s'assied sur les genoux de Carlisle, Rosalie prend Luna et la pose sur les siens et Alice prend place derrière la table basse. Il ne reste qu'une place, à droite de ma compagne qui se trouve être ma nièce maintenant. Oh quel beau bordel ! Ma douce Luna me tend sa main et me regarde dans les yeux. Alors je la rejoins. Je peux lire de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse.

 **C'est un bon dépare** , me dit le Major.

-Où se situe ton école ? Demande Rosalie.

Luna lui répond qu'elle ne sait pas, sans détourner ces prunelles translucides des miennes dorés. Je lui envoie une vague d'apaisement en lui souriant.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Demande Bella, révélant l'incompréhension de tous.

-L'école est incartable. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'apparaît sur aucune carte. Il n'y a que les directeurs et les professeurs qui savent son emplacement exact. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle est quelque part dans les campagnes du pays de Gale.

-Es-ce qu'il existe des villes exclusivement sorcière ? Demande Bella.

Luna ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais Edward la devance en lui expliquant que c'était impossible. Que si ça existait nous le saurions, puisque nous avions fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois.

-Tu oublies, qu'ils peuvent faire de la magie, contre Carlisle.

-C'est impossible de rendre invisible une ville entière, dit-il.

Pendant qu'ils débattent tranquillement des limites de la magie, ma compagne les regarde amusé. Son amusement me touche et je deviens moi même amusé. C'est vrai que c'est comique de les voir argumentés sur un sujet dont ils ne connaissent pas.

-C'est impossible, réplique une nouvelle fois Edward.

-Les vampires et les sorciers sont techniquement impossible, coupe Alice.

-Rien n'est impossible, déclare Luna. Donc oui ils existent des villes exclusivement sorcières et oui elles sont invisibles aux yeux de quiconque n'est pas sorcier. Sauf si vous êtes accompagné par l'un des nôtres.

-Tu nous en feras visiter une ? Demande Emmett avec entrain.

-Il faudra que je demande l'autorisation du Ministre de la magie, dit-elle pensivement. Mais comme c'est un ami à moi, ça devrait être possible.

-Le Ministre est un de tes amis ? Demande Esmée impressionné.

-Oui, nous étions dans la même organisation de résistance pendant la guerre, dit-elle.

-Tu as _participé_ à la guerre ? Grondais-je.

Enfin c'est le Major qui a gronder et poser la question. Nous étions indignés que nôtre compagne est put être en danger de mort.

-Luna chérie, dit tendrement Rosalie. Si tu n'es pas prête, ne répond pas. Mais c'est quoi cette guerre ? Que c'est-il passé ?

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

J'allais répondre quand Esmée décréta qu'on verrait plus tard, qu'il était l'heure de manger. Avant même que je ne cligne des yeux, j'étais déjà installé à table, Rosalie sur la chaise à ma droite.

-Moi je dois rentrer, dit tristement Bella.

-Mais non chérie, dit Esmée. J'ai appelé Charlie et il a dit que tu pouvais rester dormir ici se soir.

Elle la remercie et viens s'asseoir à coté de moi. Pendant qu'Alice apporte les plats, je regarde Bella me demandant pourquoi elle à changer de sentiment à mon égard. J'allais le lui demander mais elle me souhaite bonne appétit. Je regarde devant moi et j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. La table est remplit de nourriture et de boisson.

-Nous ne savions pas que ce que tu aimerais alors nous avons fait un peut de tout avec ce qu'il y avait, s'excuse Esmée.

-Vous êtes incroyables, dis-je. Ça à l'air délicieux. Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Tout le monde me renseigne et je goûte à tout. Elles cuisinaient admirablement bien. Je leurs demande si elles voulaient bien m'apprendre et elles acceptèrent avec plaisir.

-Et toi tu nous montreras comment tu cuisines avec la magie ? Me demande Carlisle.

Je lui dis oui et Alice chasse les garçons, pour ma plus grande contrariété Jasper aussi, pour que nous puissions commencer la soirée entre fille.

-Alors maman, dit-elle à Rosalie. On commence par quoi ?

-Luna que dirais-tu d'un masque de beauté ? Me demande ma mère.

-Oh oui ! Magique ou Moldu ?

-Magique ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous chasser si vous parler et utiliser la magie, ce pleins mon père en entrant dans le salon.

-Emmett à raison, le soutiens mon grand-père en nous rejoignant les bras croiser sur le torse.

Esmée se moque gentiment de son mari et Alice consent à les laisser rester.

-Où es Jaspé ? Demandais-je en voyant le petit ami de Bella entré.

-Il est partie te chercher une surprise, me répond se dernier.

-Alors c'est quoi ton masque magique ? Demande Bella toute excité.

-C'est un masque fait maison, dis-je fièrement. Il y a de l'extrait de pus de Bubobulbs, pour lutter contre l'acné. Le Bubobulb est une plante qui ressemble à une grande limace noire et épaisse mais s'il n'est pas dilué et qu'il touche ta peau… les effets peuvent être différents selon la personne. Mais généralement de gros furoncle jaune apparaissent et ça fait très mal ! Mon ami Hermione en a eu sur les mains à cause d'une lettre piégé lors de sa quatrième année. Enfin bref, il y a aussi de l'essence de Murlape*. Une plante de couleur topasse, aquatique qui se trouve dans de l'eau douce et dont se nourrit les sirènes. Elle aide à la cicatrisation et apaise les blessures. Il y a aussi de la bave de Boursouflet, des petites créatures poilues rose ou violettes, pour l'odeur. Il paraît que sa sent comme l'un de vos bonbon qui s'appelle barbe à papa. Et enfin il y a de la poudre de corne de licorne. Ça c'est pour illuminé le teint, expliquais-je.

Carlisle semblait avoir reçu son cadeau de noël en avance alors que les autres semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. D'un mouvement de poignet je fais apparaître ma baguette puis fait léviter ma valise jusqu'au salon, à coté de moi. J'agite ma baguette en prononçant ma formule :

-Accio livre de botaniques. Accio livres sur les créatures magiques !

Cinq livres bondirent, deux de botaniques et trois sur les animaux magique, sur la table basse.

-Tenez, dis-je en désignant les manuels. Une bonne partie des plantes et animaux magique de Grande Bretagne sont là dedans.

-Tu viens de là-bas ? Me demande Carlisle.

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

Après une heure de recherche j'ai enfin réussit à attraper une superbe chouette 'trouver une race de chouette et la décrire'. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va plaire à Luna. J'aperçois la villa et la voix des habitants.

-Ils n'y a pas d'image pour illustré les sombrales, remarque Alice.

-Si, répond ma compagne. Mais tu ne peux pas les voir si tu n'as jamais assister à la mort de quelqu'un.

-Moi je les vois, répliquent Emmett. Ça à la forme d'un cheval avec une tête et des ailes de dragon.

J'entre dans le salon sous les yeux curieux de Esmée, Bella, Carlisle et Edward, et attendrit des autres. Seule Luna me dévisage avec une joie et surprise profonde.

-C'est pour que tu puisses communiquer avec tes amis sorcier, lui dis-je en lui donnant l'animal.

Elle sautille avec l'oiseau, qui pousse des hululements joyeux, jusqu'à la table basse. Elle sort de sa valise un parchemin jauni, un encrier et une plume de paon. Elle trempe cette dernière dans l'encre et commence à écrire.

-Vous ne connaissez pas les stylos à bille chez vous ? Demande Esmée incrédule.

-Non, on est resté très moyenâgeux, explique Luna. Ah ! Carlisle j'ai le droit de parlez de vous ?

Je sens l'hésitation et la peur de toute ma famille. Que c'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

-Ne vont-ils pas venir nous attaquer pensant que tu es en danger ? Demande mon père adoptif.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Demandais-je en m'installant dernière Luna, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps.

-Dans leur monde, nous sommes considérer comme des créatures extrêmement dangereuses, explique Rosalie d'une voix blanche. Ils disent que nous sommes dépourvues de gentillesse et ils ne parlent pas des végétariens.

-Les vampires comme nous sont des légendes chez elle, dit Esmée.

-Elle pourrait leurs parler de nous mais sans leurs dire tout de suite que nous sommes des vampires ? Propose Alice. Comme ça quand elle le leur dira, ils verront bien que nous ne l'avons pas manger et qu'on ne le fera pas.

-Oui c'est une excellente idée, approuve Carlisle.

-Comme vous voulez, dit ma Luna en haussant les épaules.

Elle retourne à la rédaction de sa lettre sous les yeux curieux de ma famille. C'est pourtant idiot, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire en écrivant, comme faire un saut périlleux et danser la samba avant d'envoyer ça lettre. Enfin...on ne sait jamais alors je me penche pour regarder moi aussi. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, sans faire quelque chose d'autre qu'écrire, elle défait un ruban de son poignet, roulent son parchemin et l'attache à la patte de sa chouette. Elle sort dans le jardin, suivit de toute la famille, donne l'adresse à l'animal et l'oiseau s'envole. Même si nous nous en doutions tous, nous sommes quand même surpris de la poste sorcière. Luna se retourne vers moi et nous propose d'essayer son masque.

-Quel masque ? Demandais-je.

-Un masque de beauté, répond-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

Je n'ai pas pu refuser et c'est pourquoi c'est sous le rire moqueurs d'Emmett et Rosalie que je regagne le salon à la suite de ma compagne qui va me menez par le bout du nez.

-Toi aussi tu en veux un papa ? Demande-t-elle avec envie.

-Bien-sur qu'il veut ! Répondis-je.

Heureux de partager le calvaire des soirées filles. C'est ainsi que les heures qui suivirent nous nous sommes retrouver tartiner du masque magique à la senteur de la barbe à papa, des ongles vernis en rouge pour moi et en jaune pour Emmett. Mes cheveux sont coiffés de millier de nattes et Emmett avec plein de petit nœud multi-couleur sur la tête. Luna nous regardent avec des yeux pétillant de bonheur pendant que Rosalie lui démêle ses cheveux incroyablement long. Alice s'occupe de ceux de Bella.

-Tu as de superbes cheveux, complimente ma mère.

-Merci, dit Luna en lui souriant. J'ai réussit à ne jamais les couper ! Ma mère ne voulait pas, alors mon père à refuser aussi après sa mort et moi j'ai jamais eu envie de les couper non plus.

-Tu es très belle comme tu es, dis-je.

Alice se raidit, ma famille me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et Luna semble sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Son cœur bat à toute allure. Elle couine de plaisir et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Merci, dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

Je lui sourie heureux que ça lui fasse plaisir. Ma sœur demande qu'elle coupe de cheveux elle voulait et ma compagne dit qu'elle voulait des nattes comme moi. Esmée l'aide à coiffé ma jolie sorcière et cette dernière s'endort sous leurs mains experte. Une fois qu'elles ont fini ma jumelle transporte Luna dans sa chambre. Emmett rejoint sa femme à l'étage et je ne tiens que quelque minute avant de les suivre.

-Bon tu vas nous dires ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Rosalie agacé.

-Alice ne vous a rien dit ? M'étonnais-je.

-Non, elle dit que c'est à toi de le dire, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Alice… Alice c'est tromper dis-je. Quand elle a eu sa première vision et qu'elle ma vue, elle à cru que j'étais son compagnon d'éternité. Mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque ma compagne...

-Ta compagne c'est Luna, devine Emmett.

-Et bah si un jour on m'avait dit que mon jumeaux deviendrait mon gendre, rit Rosalie.

Je suis soulager qu'elle le prenne si bien. Connaissant ma jumelle elle aurait put m'arracher les bras pour ne serai-ce que convoité sa fille maintenant qu'elle était maman.

*la définition du Murlape est totalement inventée par mes soins.


	6. Chapitre 5: week-end magique

**_Chapitre 6 : Week-end magique._**

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

J'ouvre les yeux et il me faut un petit moment pour comprendre où je suis. Ah oui je me souviens. Hier les Mangemorts sont venu chez nous parce que papa continue de soutenir Harry Potter dans le Chicaneur et pour le punir ils m'ont enlevée. Je me redresse doucement et regarde où je me trouve. On dirait une prison.

-Ah tu es réveillée, dit une voix abîmée par le temps. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Très bien merci, répondis-je. Et vous Mr Olivender ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-il. Mais j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler plus longtemps lorsque quelqu'un ouvre notre cellule. C'est un homme de petite taille, pas très propre sur lui et large au niveau de la taille. Son visage ressemble à un rongeur et il pointe une baguette vers moi d'une main où il lui manque un doigt.

-Toi ! Viens ici, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Oui Monsieur, lui répondis-je en le rejoignant. Vous savez, me retenir ici ne changera pas l'allégeance de mon père à l'ordre du phénix…

Pendant que nous montions un escalier j'entends une voix rire. Pas un rire de joie, ni un rire de bonne humeur. Non. Ça ressemble plus à un rire de folie pure. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. C'est un étrange sentiments la peur. Mon cœur accélère, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps, je me sens transpirer et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que pour une fois je devrais penser avant de parler. Une fois en haut de l'escalier nous arrivons dans un grand salon. Les meubles ont été poussé contre les murs, certains objets son recouvert de draps blancs et trois personnes attendent au milieu de la pièce. Je reconnais Mrs Malfoy, son fils Drago et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'est évadée d'Azkaban. J'imagine que la femme blonde est la mère de mon camarade d'école. Le sorcier rat me pousse et je trébuche en avançant vers eux.

-Vous savez, si vous m'aviez demander d'avancer je l'aurais fait, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Tait toi traître à ton sang ! Hurle l'ancienne prisonnière. Tu es ici pour répondre à des questions sur Harry Potter !

-Vous n'êtes pas très cohérente, répliquais-je. Vous me demander de me taire et ensuite vous…

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par Bellatrix qui me lance un sort impardonnable. Je cris et m'effondre de douleur. J'avais déjà imaginé ce que pouvais ressentir les gens qui recevait se sort, en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Maugrey, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé que c'était si terrible. Cela dépasse de loin toute imagination et pourtant... j'en ai de l'imagination ! La douleur cesse enfin et c'est tremblant que j'attends patiemment qu'elle me pose ces questions, au quels je ne répondrais certainement pas.

-Où est Harry Potter ? Demande Lestrange.

-Quelque part dans le monde, répondis-je.

Elle agite de nouveau sa baguette. Cette fois je vois et entend clairement ma jambe droite se briser. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon cri de douleur mais je suis assez heureuse qu'il soit court et sec. Comme l'os de ma jambe brisé. Ça ressemble même plus à une exclamation de surprise qu'à autre chose.

-Que fais Harry Potter en se moment ? Continue la sorcière brune.

-Je ne suis pas sur, dis-je en réfléchissant. Peut-être qui est à la chasse des Stargalouffs ! Il est reconnu que la poudre de Stargalouffs nous donne…

-Doloris ! Doloris ! Doloris ! Tu croix que nous sommes ici pour joués ? Demande Bellatrix en hurlant.

-Ma tante, interviens Drago pendant que je me tortille de douleur comme un vers de terre. Luna Lovegood n'est pas... saine d'esprit ! On la surnomme Lufoca à Poudlard et se n'est pas pour rien.

-Tu sais Drago, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est folle qu'elle n'a pas d'information valide à donner, lui répond sa tante avec un sourire dément. Pas vrai ma jolie ? On va essayer avec une autre question. Comment Harry Potter est-il censé tuer le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond dis-je. J'imagine qu'il va faire comme tout le monde et utiliser une baguette magique !

Elle pointe sa baguette sur mon visage et d'un sort me casse le nez. Elle guérit ma jambe puis casse tous les os de mon corps pour les réparer en suite, afin de les briser une nouvelle fois et de les ressouder après. Elle recommence pendant des heures et comme elle n'obtiens pas de réponse qui lui conviennes elle s'arrête finalement. Elle s'assied en tailleur près de mon corps endoloris et soupire.

-Ma jolie petite sorcière, dit tellement faussement triste. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas… Si seulement tu me donnais ne serait-ce qu'un renseignement… Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Tu seras enfin tranquille !

-Je ne penses pas, répondis-je ignorant ma voix intérieure qui me dit de me taire. Vous aimez bien trop torturer les gens pour me laisser tranquille !

-Tu voix Drago, dit-elle joyeusement. Voici une information valide !

Sur ces belles paroles elle range sa baguette et sort un poignard sous ses jupes. Elle se penche sur mon corps, soulève mon tee-shirt révélant mon abdomen et commence à y graver quelque chose avec la lame.

-Je dois arrêter de dire des bêtises et dire la vérité à la superbe Bellatrix Lestrange ! Dit-elle.

Je sers les dents pour ne pas crier pendant qu'elle me scarifie.

-À chaque réponse qui me sera inutile, je recommencerai à écrire, dit-elle.

Je ne dis rien. Elle rit à gorge déployer et place sa tête à mon oreille pour murmurer une question à mon oreille.

-Je ne sais pas, hurlais-je.

-Menteuse ! Cri-t-elle à son tour. Tu es amie avec Harry Potter et ton père écrit des articles soutenant cet affreux gamin dans son torchon qu'il ose appeler journal ! Alors tu vas tout me dire !

-Je ne sais pas, hurlais-je pendant qu'elle enfonçait son poignard dans mon ventre. Je ne sais rien ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Une main froide me secoue énergiquement et je me réveille en sueur dans une chambre inconnue. Je pause une main tremblante sur mon cœur et l'autre sur mon ventre. Je soupire de soulagement en me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Enfin… un souvenir !

 **Point de vue Jasper** **:**

Rosalie, Emmett et moi étions entrain de regarder Luna dormir quand Esmée est venu nous proposer d'aller chasser. Je lui réponds que j'avais déjà manger et j'assure aux nouveaux parents que j'allai veiller sur ma compagne. Ils me remercièrent et partirent. Pendant la première demi-heure tout se passa bien. Ces sentiments étaient calmes, heureux et joyeux mais vers deux heure du matin, tout changea. D'abord elle fut confuse, elle semblait perdue puis je ressentis sa compréhension. Elle était ensuite curieuse, intrigué et enfin elle a commencé à appréhender. Je fronce les sourcilles, près à intervenir. Seulement rien ne pouvait me préparer à ça. Une douleur encore jamais répertorier sur cette terre s'empare d'elle. Je me retrouve, une nouvelle fois, plier en deux sur le sol et les mains fermer en poings. La douleur finie par se calmer et j'en profite pour me relever pour aller réveiller Luna mais a peine suis-je arrivée à elle que ça recommence. Cette fois je gère mieux. Je ne m'écroule pas mais je ne peu quand même pas bouger. La douleur change, j'ai l'impression que chacun de mes os se brise pour se réparer par la suite. Mais cette torture, je la connais, je peux la gérer sans problème. Je lui envoie des vagues de calme et essaye de remplacer sa douleur par du bonheur mais ça ne marche pas.

-Luna chérie, réveille-toi je t'en pris…

Je n'arrive pas à l'approcher, mon corps semble figer sur place. Après de longues minutes d'os tantôt broyer, tantôt ressouder, je ressens une nouvelle torture ! Elle est découpée.

-Luna ! LUNA ! C'est un cauchemar, tu dors ! REVEILLE TOI ! Je t'en supplie ma compagne, réveille-toi !

Je sens ma peau se couper sur mon ventre, j'arrive même à savoir que la personne qui lui fait ça écrit quelque chose. « Je dois arrêter de dire des bêtises et dire la vérité à la superbe Bellatrix Lestrange ». C'est quand elle hurle qu'elle ne sait rien, que mon corps bouge enfin et que j'arrive à la réveiller en la secouant d'avant en arrière. Elle ouvre les yeux en grand et regarde la pièce avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je voudrai lui parler mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer. Elle lève une main tremblante jusqu'à son front et l'autre se pose sur son ventre puis elle soupire de soulagement. Je m'avance doucement dans son champ de vision pour ne pas lui faire peur. Ces prunelles s'encrent dans les miennes et elle me sourie faiblement. Sa respiration accélère, son rythme cardiaque aussi et je sens le sel de ses larmes avant même qu'elles n'emplissent ses beaux yeux. Je m'assieds à ses cotés et sans aucune hésitation elle s'installe sur moi. Elle passe une jambe de chaque coté de mes cuisses, attrape ma chemise dans ses petites mains, pose son front sur mon torse et pleure toutes les larmes de sont petit corps sur moi.

-Je ne savais rien, dit-elle. Je ne savais vraiment rien et elle continuait !

Et c'est avec horreur que je comprends que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais un souvenir !

-C'est fini Luna, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant dans mes bras, ma main droite lui caressant les yeux. Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne savais rien, répète-t-elle. Elle le savait mais elle continuait quand même.

Je gronde. Luna était-elle entrain de me dire que son bourreau la torturait par plaisir ?

-Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, continue-t-elle. Je n'avais plus ma baguette. Elle a continué. Elle… fait… des heures… des jours… rien. Je ne savais rien…

-Luna, je te jure que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Jamais plus personne ne te fera de mal, lui dis-je fermement. Je te promets que je tuerais quiconque cherchera à te faire du mal !

-Ne fait pas ça, s'écrit-elle en se redressant sur moi.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains tremblante et plante ses yeux translucides dans les miennes qui devait être onyx.

-Ne tue jamais si tu as le choix de ne pas le faire, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Tu ne dois pas briser ton âme !

Comment lui dire que j'avais déjà tuer et plus d'une fois. Plus que nécessaire, plus que je n'aurai dut ? M'aimera-t-elle quand elle saura à quel point je suis une mauvaise personne ?

-Promet le moi, dit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, dis-je sincère en prenant son visage à mon tour dans mes mains. Luna je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal !

-Ne met pas ton âme en périls à cause de moi, dit-elle. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

Pour toute réponse je lui embrasse le front et l'oblige à se rallonger sur moi. Elle se laisse faire. Elle n'est pas dupe, je le sens bien, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'endort une nouvelle fois et cette fois elle ne fait plus de cauchemars. J'entends les autres rentrés mais personnes ne monte nous voir. Sur les coups de huit heure, Luna se réveille tranquillement. Elle se redresse doucement sur moi, se frotte les yeux et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle semble enfin me remarquer et elle penche la tête sur le coté, comme pour me demander ce que je fais là, sous elle. Je comprends donc qu'elle a oublier ce qui c'est passer plutôt dans la matinée et en suis soulager. Je n'aurai pas à reprendre notre conversation sur mon âme brisée. Pourtant il faudra bien que nous en parlions un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu as fais un mauvais rêve et tu as fini par te rendormir sur moi, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

Une vague d'inquiétude pointe son nez mais est vite balayer part un sentiment d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulager ou effrayer. Combien de fois a-t-elle fait se cauchemars ? Y en a-t-il d'autre du même acabit ? Depuis combien de temps ça guerre est-elle fini ? Quand a-t-elle été torturer ? Elle se lève et descend du lit d'un pas vacillant. Elle tangue jusqu'à la porte et se retourne vers moi.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je serai en bas avant toi, lui souris-je.

Elle me fait un sourire malicieux et se met à courir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et c'est sans surprise que j'arrive avant elle dans le salon. Elle arrive à son tour, la tête tourner en arrière et me rentre dedans. Elle me regarde avec surprise, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquiller. Je lui referme la bouche gentiment, lui sourie puis elle lève les yeux au ciel et se frappe le front.

-J'avais complètement oublier que tu étais un vampire, rigole-t-elle.

Je croix qu'elle n'aurait pas plus me faire plus beau compliment. C'est pourquoi je la remercie et lui sert mon plus beau sourire. Elle rougit violemment et bégaye un de rien. J'analyse ses sentiments et suis heureux de sentir de l'attirance. Elle se détourne et trottine vers ma mère.

-Bonjour Esmée, chante-t-elle. Comment c'est passé ta nuit ?

-Très bien, j'ai commencé à construire ta maison. Et toi ? Lui demande-t-elle.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle. J'imagine que c'était une bonne nuit.

-Que veux-tu manger ? Demande Rosalie et arrivant.

Elle lui fait un baiser sur la joue et attend qu'elle lui réponde. Luna réfléchie puis lui dit qu'elle voudrait bien un petit déjeuner typiquement américain. Rosalie lui sourie et part dans la cuisine. Je l'entends même dire bonjour à Bella d'une voie joyeuse. Cette dernière rejoint ma jolie sorcière avec un air surpris mais ce garde bien d'en parler. Je peux la comprendre. Rosalie ne lui a jamais parler sur un autre ton que condescendant.

 **Point de vue d'Alice** **:**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il le prenne si bien. J'avais espéré qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il n'en croit pas un mot et qu'il me demande de l'accompagner dans un voyage, le temps que Luna parte. Mais non ! Il a paru soulager sur le moment puis il c'est mis en colère contre moi. Moi ! Alors que je l'ai toujours soutenue. Je l'ai sortie de sa tourmente, lui ai donner une nouvelle vie et je l'ai aimé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait ! Et comme personne ne le fera jamais ! Luna vient de finir de prendre son petit déjeuner et discute joyeusement avec Bella. Elle aussi je ne la comprends pas. Encore hier matin elle la détestait. Il a fallu que sa maladresse légendaire se déclenche et frappe cette petite sorcière pour qu'elle change d'avis. Maintenant elle semble l'adorer. Elle a même participé avec _plaisir_ à notre soirée fille hier ! Avec plaisir ! C'est dingue. Même chose pour Edward ! Tout le monde se plie à la moindre de ses volontés. Moi qui la trouvait sympathique je le trouve de plus en plus antipathique. Son monde m'intrigue mais elle… elle m'énerve de plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demande Jasper à sa compagne.

Compagne. Pouah ! Rien que d'y penser sa me donne des aigreurs d'estomacs. Ah il est loin le Major ! Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. Il a toujours été distant, prudent et même violent parfois. Jamais il n'a été au petit soin comme ça avec moi. Bon c'est vrai qu'étant vampire je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de délicatesse, mais tout de même ! Cette petite blonde commence à m'insupporter mais je ne dois rester discrète. Je dois ne dois pas lui vouloir de mal sinon sa glace magique va refléter mon visage et elle pourrait nous êtres utiles contre Victoria. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fait celle là ?

 **Point de vue Luna** **:**

Bella c'est installer près de moi en silence. Je ne lui prête pas vraiment attention trop concentré sur mes pensés. Quand ma chouette sera de retour je vais devoir écrire une lettre pour Minerva McGonagall et en suite une pour le ministre Shakelbot pour avoir l'autorisation de faire visiter le chemin de travers a mes amis. Peut être trouverais-je un nifleur là-bas ? Je me demande aussi si je peux aller à Salem pour trouver des livres sur la magie mais je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre. J'aurai dû demander à Hermione. Elle, elle doit le savoir. Je suis sortie de mes pensés par Rosalie qui déposer une assiette pleine de bacon, d'omelette et de toast en face de moi. Je souhaite un bon appétit à Bella et dévore mon assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je remerciai et complimenta ma mère pour le petit déjeuner qui pour toute réponse se tortille de plaisir. C'est fou comme elle est mignonne Rose. Elle ressemble à une lionne. Très douce avec son clan mais très agressive et froide avec les autres. Tiens ça me fait penser… même si je ne suis pas un vampire est-ce que je fais partie de leur clan ? Enfin si c'est un clan… Car il ressemble bien plus à une famille. Je remonte les escalier, perdu dans mes pensés et c'est distraitement que je fouille dans mon sac en peau de dragon. Ce n'est que lorsque je regarde ce que j'ai dans la main que je me rends compte de son importance. Ma glace à l'ennemie de poche. Je regarde dedans plus par habitude que par envie et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Bellatrix Lestrange est face à moi. Les yeux blancs.

-Elle n'est pas loin, chuchotais-je horrifier.

-Qui n'est pas loin ? Me demande Emmett, mon père.

-Personne, dis-je durement. Je dois y aller. Maintenant !

-Mais…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et transplane devant ces yeux ébahis. Je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir… je n'y ai pas pensée… j'espère ne pas être désartibullée… j'arrive enfin à destination et suis surprise de reconnaître ma maison. Enfin ma nouvelle maison, celle de Forks pas celle de Londres. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir mais les yeux de Bellatrix sont toujours blancs. Elle est toujours là… quelque part… près de moi. J'entends le plancher grincer et mon cœur s'arrête. Oh mon dieu, elle est derrière moi. Croyant que la torture sera mon nouveau quotidien je me mord la langue espérant m'étouffer avec mon sang. Je préfère mourir que d'être encore torturer par cette cinglée !

-Arrête ça, c'est moi ! M'ordonne une voix dure mais pourtant si douce à mon âme.

Jasper ! Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Non c'est moi qui pose les questions mam'selle ! Dit-il avec un fort accent texan, terriblement sexy. Qui est là ?

-Heu… Toi et moi, dis-je.

-C'est tout ? Demande-t-il.

-Apparemment, dis-je en regardant mon miroir.

Bellatrix n'avait plus les yeux blancs.

-Fausse alerte, riais-je.

Seulement j'étais bien la seule à rire. Jasper, toujours dans mon dos, ce mis à grogner. Je sais que j'aurai dut être effrayer mais une chose bizarre se produisit en moi. Mes jambes se mirent à ressembler à du marshmallow et mon bas ventre semble s'envoler ou faire des loopings. Je sens mon corps entier se réchauffer et mon cœur ralentir. Je suis aussi beaucoup plus attentive à ce qu'il m'entoure. Sans le voir, je le sens. Je devine où il se trouve, je devine sa main qui remonte le long de mon dos sans oser me toucher. Son nez qui respire l'odeur de mes cheveux, mon épaule, mon coup… je ferme les yeux pour être encore plus consciente de sa proximité. J'inspire son odeur aussi et trouve qu'elle a changer. Il sent le pain d'épice, la cannelle et le bois.

-Tu n'as plus la même odeur, dis-je sans y penser.

Il grogne encore plus fort et s'éloigne de moi. Je me retourne et vois ces yeux noirs, les cheveux en batailles, même son visage semble plus anguleux, plus… dangereux.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment Jasper n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je. Pourtant… je veux dire, autres que physiquement, vous lui ressembler beaucoup…

-Je suis le Major, répond le beau vampire blond. Le coté vampirique de Jasper.

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi que je le trouvais plus sauvage d'un coup ! Répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas peur, remarque t-il.

Je sais que ce n'est pas une question mais je réponds quand même.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi, lui souri-je.

-Tu devrais, gronde-t-il.

-Peut-être, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de toi. D'ailleurs même si je le voudrai je ne pourrai pas. Tu m'es… trop précieux je crois.

-Tu crois ? Me questionne le Major.

-En faite j'en suis sûr. Mais je crois seulement que c'est par ce que tu m'es précieux que je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de toi.

-Tu es… étonnante, chuchote-il.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je surprise. Je suis pourtant juste moi même.

-Et bien, ton toi est surprenant !


	7. chapter 6: Mauvaise nouvelle

Mauvaise nouvelle

point de vue Jasper:

Cette humaine était bien différente des autres. Au delà du fait qu'elle était ma compagne, aucun humain ou même vampire n'avaient pas eu peur de moi. Bella avait peur de moi même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Même Peter et Charlotte avaient peur de moi. Mais pas cette étrange humaine au cheveux blond platine et au yeux de glace. Elle éprouvait un mélange d'attirance, de compassion, d'amour et de curiosité à mon égard. Une grande attirance et curiosité même. Au second plan de ses émotion directe il avait la peur, mais pas pour elle, pour nous. Elle était contrarier aussi et soulager.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? lui demandais-je.

-J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle.

-De quoi ? demandais-je furieux qu'elle puisse avoir peur chez les Cullen.

-Qu'une sorcière nommé Bellatrix vous fasse du mal, dit-elle mal a l'aise.

Je poussait un grondement bestial au souvenir que je partageais avec Jasper. Cette nuit notre compagne avait fait un cauchemar en se souvenant d'un moment de torture avec une dénommé Bellatrix. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle parle de cette même personne. Avant que je ne puisse le lui demander elle ouvrit sa jolie bouche et parla d'un ton rêveur.

-Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'elle est censé être morte, dit-elle en regardant dans le vague. Mrs Weasley la tuer sous nos yeux... Mais elle n'as pas utiliser d'avakedavra. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle est survécu ?

Je rangea cette information dans ma tête et lui posa une autre question.

-Comment as-tu su que cette Bellatrix allait nous attaquer ?

-Je l'ai vue dans ma glace à l'ennemie, me répondit-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière.

son fauteuil se mis à courir vers elle et se glissa sous ma jolie sorcière pour lui évité de tomber. Elle dut prendre mon air surpris comme un incompréhension de ses parole et m'expliqua le but d'un miroir magique, me précisant qu'il était personnel a chacun et que personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne pouvait voir dedans. Pendant que Luna réfléchissait je sentis Rosalie et Emmett courir vers la maison. Je décida de laisser de-nouveau la place a Jasper pour évité toute confrontation hostile. Luna n'avait pas peur de moi et je voulait que sa reste ainsi.

Point de vue Emmett

Comme toujours ma petite Luna était perdu dans ces pensés quand elle est monté farfouiller dans ces affaires. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avait suivie mais j'avais bien fait puisqu'une fois en haut elle eu un ton qu'on ne lui avait jamais entendu. Elle avait peur. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas lin. Mais elle qui ? je lui avait poser la question mais au lieu de me donner un nom elle c'était excuser et avait disparue sous mes yeux. Evidemment Rose m'avait rejoins à la seconde même ou elle avait entendu son intonation de voix inhabituel. Nous avons paniquer comme deux idiots ne savant pas quoi faire. Nous avons entendu Jasper sortir mais dans notre panique nous ne nous sommes pas mis tout de suite à sa poursuite ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard que Rose me fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas de retour et que nous devrions le suivre. Nous l'avons flairer jusqu'à la maison de Lune.

-Mais oui! rageais-je. Quel idiot! Nous aurions dut nous douter quelle serait là!

Rosalie fut d'accord avec moi et nous rentrâmes comme des fous dans la petite maison en brique rouge. Cependant nous n'y restâmes pas bien longtemps. A peine avions nous frôler le sol qu'un force invisible nous avait projeter au loin. Un porte manteau avec des nageoires nous barrait le passage, les bras servant ordinairement a accueillir les vestes étaient position comme ceux d'un boxeur.

-On ne rentre pas chez les gens ainsi, retentit une voix à l'accent Anglais. Où sont donc passés vos bonnes manières ?

Je regarda Rose pour être sur que je n'était pas en pleine hallucination mais cette dernière était déjà debout et en position d'attaque.

-Rosie chérie, l'interpellais-je. Ce porte manteau...

-Laisse moi voir ma fille! Rugit-elle.

-Je m'appelle Willyfred Milady. Et je ne laisse entré que les gens avec de bonnes manières!

-Je vais faire de toi des cure-dents si tu ne nous...

J'intérompis ma compagne à voix basse et fut aussi surpris qu'heureux qu'elle m'écoute.

-Cher... Willyfred, dis-je sur un ton pompeux en me sentant ridicule. Nous aimerions entré afin de nous assurer que notre fille se porte bien.

-Madame Lovegood se porte à merveille gentleman. Cependant j'autorise votre à accès à cette demeure, nous répond le porte manteau.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors avec lenteur, enfin à allure humaine, dans le vestibule et nous voyons Jasper se retenant de rire et Luna qui grondait gentiment Willyfred.

-Mais enfin Will pourquoi avoir empêchez mes parents de rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

-Toute mes excuses Madame Luna mais je ne savais pas que ces jeunes gens étaient vos nouveaux parents, disait la sculpture en bois.

-Tu as pourtant laisser entré Jasper, dit-elle avec incompréhension.

-Oui mais Monsieur Jasper étaient déjà venue ici, répondit Willyfred.

-Tout comme eux, dit-elle en nous désignant du doigts.

-Madame Luna on ne montre pas du doigts c'est impolie, reprocha-t-il. De plus on ne rentre pas ici comme dans un moulin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Monsieur Jasper et comme vous étiez en pleine discussion, je me suis abstenue de vous interrompre mais je n'allait certainement pas laisser cet antécédent se reproduire!

-Willyfred, ces trois personnes peuvent entré comme bon leur semble ici et à la vitesse qu'ils leurs conviendront. Es-ce compris ? Demanda Luna avec douceur.

-Je ne puis accepter cela, répondit-il effrontément.

Luna poussa un soupir théâtrale et lui tourna la deux.

-Willy vous ne me laisser pas le choix...

Je jurai voir le porte manteau se courber légèrement comme pour mieux entendre.

-Je vais devoir vous remplacer par Misses Moore.

-Vous n'oseriez-pas ? répond Willyfred scandalisé.

-Pourtant, elle, elle m'écoute quand je lui dit quelque chose.

-Fort bien, soupira-t-il. Je ferais comme bon vous semblera.

Il se remit droit et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je fut certain qu'il étaient redevenue un porte manteau normal.

-Luna pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? lui demanda Rose en allant la serrer dans ces bras.

Je fis de même pendant que Jasper nous expliqua la situation. Rose gronda une nouvelle fois ce qui secoua Luna qui rigolait. Je gronda a mon tour en disant à notre fille que ce n'était pas drôle.

Point de vue Luna:

-C'est les cheveux de maman qui me chatouille expliquais-je.

Je vis dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne concéderaient pas ça comme une réponse valable mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Ce n'était pas ma faute si les cheveux de ma mère me chatouillait! Un téléphone sonna et Jasper répondit. Il parla bien trop vite pour moi mais la tête de mes parents me dirent que ce n'était pas de bonne nouvelle. Je n'osa pas leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne me regardait sans doute pas.

-Il faut rentré ma jolie sorcière, me dit Rose en se mettant à ma hauteur.

Je lui fit un bisous sur le bout du nez et les fit transplaner jusque dans le salon des Cullen. Il se passa alors deux choses étranges. La première fut de voir le reste des vampires Cullen grogner et s'accroupir devant nous et la seconde de voir Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett se tenir le coeur d'une main pendant que l'autre était devant leurs bouches.

-Je vais vomir, dit Emmett.

-Moi aussi, répondit Rosalie.

Jasper ne dit rien mais il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je m'approcha a petit pas vers lui mais fut projeter en loin pour une Alice folle de rage.

-Que leurs as-tu fait ? rugit-elle.

Esmée m'avait rattraper au vole mais malheureusement elle était loin d'être aussi moelleuse qu'un canapé. Aussi j'eu l'impression de me cogner contre un mur. Je grimaça de douleur mais aucun son ne sortie de ma bouche. J'avais connue pire niveau souffrance et je m'accommodait de celle-ci.

-Es-tu devenue complètement folle Alice ? hurla Jasper qui m'avait rejoins suivie de mon père, ma mère et de mon grand-père Carlisle.

Ce dernier m'auscultait avec grand soin de prêtant pas attention aux autres. Je fis de même.

-As-tu mal ? me demanda le médecin.

-J'ai connue pire, dis-je.

-Vous aviez l'air si mal, disait Alice.

-Si j'appuie ici ? demanda Carlisle.

-Non ça va, répondis-je.

-Elle nous as fait transplaner, c'est tout hurle Rosalie.

-Et là ? demande mon grand-père.

-Mais elle se dirigeai vers toi avec ça main tendu et pleine de magie, répliqua Alice en colère.

-Non je n'ai pas mal, répondis-je à Carlisle. Je vous assure tout vas bien.

-Tu fais partie de la famille, me sourit-il. Tu peux me tutoyez.

-Elle voulait voir si nous allions bien, dit Emmett sur un ton rude.

Avais-je rêvé ou Carlisle venait de me dire que je faisais partie de leur famille ?

-Mais j'ai eu si peur, dit Alice des sanglots dans la voix.

-Stupide, répondit Rosalie.

-Je... je quoi ? demandais-je à Carlisle.

-Tu t'es cogné la tête ? me demande le docteur.

Il s'éclipse une seconde et demi et reviens avec une lampe. Il me demande de suivre son indexe pendant qu'il pointe la lumière vers moi. Il n'en faut pas plus aux autres pour s'agglutiner vers moi et former un cercle protecteur. Tout le monde était là, sauf Alice qui se tenait à l'écart visiblement contrarier.

-Quand vous aurez fini de jouer avec elle peut-être qu'on pourrait ce préoccuper de Victoria non ? dit-elle mordante.

Victoria. Quelle jolie prénom, me dis-je. J'avait un Dirico* qui s'appelait Victoria. Malheureusement elle est morte dans l'explosion avec Maman. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés, me rappelant les moments passés avec ma chère Victoria quand j'entendis que quelqu'un m'appelait. Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et mon animal de compagnie disparue faisant place aux yeux couleur miel de Jasper. Je lui fit un doux sourire lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait toute mon attention.

-Luna que veux-tu faire ?

-A quel propos ? demandais-je.

Point de vue Jasper:

J'aurai dut me douter que Luna n'écoutait pas. Ce qui était plutôt normal puisqu'elle se sentait exclu de la conversation et elle l'était d'une certaine manière. Elle ne connaissait pas Victoria, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle en voulait à Bella. Je décida de me montré magnanime avec Alice, Bella et Edward qui était agacé par ma compagne car cela était dut à leur peur vis à vis de la sécurité d'Isabella. J'expliqua alors à Luna qui était Victoria et pourquoi elle en voulait à Bella. Je m'attendait à tout sauf à ça réaction. Luna était dans une colère noire! Moi qui n'avait jamais eu peur de personne je fut sincèrement heureux que ça colère vengeresse n'était pas diriger contre moi.

-Toi tu as peur de... ce petit bout de chose ? me chuchota Edward ébahis.

-Tu ne devrais pas à sous estimé, lui répondis-je.

-Comment ça qu'es-ce que je veux faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaçante. Il est évident que cette... cette... Victoria doit comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas au gens impunément! Tout ce paie dans la vie! Il est grand temps qu'on lui donne l'addition! La maison ne fait pas crédit!

Emmett se mit à rire a gorge déployer bientôt suivie par toute la famille, même Alice qui un temps avait été jalouse de notre petite sorcière ria de ça métaphore étrange mais bien sentis. Tout le monde trouvait ça drôle, sauf moi. Ma douce et tendre Luna... Où était-elle passé et qui se trouvait devant moi ? Elle dut voir mon regard interrogateur puisqu'elle me regarda intensément, comme si elle voulait lire en moi. Le pouvait-elle ? Elle me fit un petit sourire espiègle et je fut presque certain qu'elle le pouvait.

-Pourquoi ça te tiens tend à cœur ? Je n'est pas été sympa avec toi, demanda Bella honteuse.

-Parce que j'en ai marre de l'injustice, répondit Luna en soupirant. J'en ai marre que les gens paie pour des erreurs qu'ils n'ont pas comise. Tu n'y es pour rien si James as voulut te tuer. Tu sens bon ? Et alors ? La belle affaire! Je suis amies avec Harry Potter alors je sais forcement où il se cachait ? N'importe quoi! Si victoria était sincère ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle devrait être en colère mais contre elle même pour avoir participé à ça plutôt que d'avoir empêcher l'homme de sa vie de se faire tuer! dit-elle d'un ton mordant. Mais d'un autre coté je la comprend.

Il y eu un silence de plomb et plein d'hostilité de la part de toute la famille. Sauf de Rosalie, même moi dans le fond je ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et j'étais outré de ces paroles.

-Comment ça tu l'as comprend ? hurle Edward dans une colère noire.

-Il est toujours plus facile d'avoir un bouc émissaire que d'avouer que le problème viens de nous. Elle semble déjà instable émotionnellement parlant alors reconnaître que c'est en partie ça faute si son compagnon est mort... Elle ne le supporterait pas et deviendrai complètement folle!

Vue comme ça... Luna avait tout à fait raison et pour la première fois depuis que nous avions rencontré Victoria nous éprouvions de la peine pour elle. Un tout petit peu. Quelque seconde. Puis notre animosité à son encontre reviens. J'expliqua alors qu'Alice avait vue Victoria décidé de chercher un vampire mais impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait ni même de savoir qui était se vampire.

-Donc pour le moment on ne fait rien, avait donc compris Edward avec frustration.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant fils, avait répondu Carlisle. Bella sera plus en sécurité avec nous autour d'elle plutôt que nous dispersé aux quatre coin du globe à sa recherche.

-De toute façon elle ne doit pas être loin, dit Luna pensivement.

-Comment ça ? demanda Alice.

Nous étions tous curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. J'avais l'impression que le temps ou notre famille considérait Luna comme étrange était bien loin derrière nous. Maintenant nous l'écoutions comme si elle était la plus lucide de nous tous et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas.

Point de vue Luna:

Cela faisait vraiment bizarre d'être écouté. Que mon avis soit pris en compte par des gens était étrange pour moi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne les seuls personnes à m'avoir jamais prise au sérieux fut mes premier parents. Personnes d'autre n'avais pris en compte mon point de vue, n'avaient écouter et accepter mes idées. Cette sensation était vraiment bizarre et me semblait pas naturel. Je découvrait pour la première fois ce que signifiait être écouté et comprise. Je secoua la tête de gauche à droite m'intimant l'ordre de me concentré.

-Je m'explique. Si Victoria veux tuer Bella, elle doit la surveiller pour savoir où elle est, ce qu'elle fait, où elle va, etc... Je ne dis pas que c'est forcement elle qui surveille Bella mais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre en qui elle a confiance.

-Nous aurions sentis sont odeur, contre Emmett gentiment.

-Pas si cette personne est petit un humaine, soit petit deux reste hors de votre porteur olfactive.

Tous me regardèrent avec stupeur pendant qu'Emmett et Carlisle se ruèrent dehors. J'en déduit qu'il reniflait les alentours pour voir si rien ne sortait de leur habitude.

-Elle pourrait très bien utilisé la technologie pour surveiller Bella, proposa Rosalie.

-Non je l'aurai vue, contra Alice.

-Même si elle avait demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire ? demandais-je.

-Oui dès qu'elle prend une décision vis à vis de Bella je devrait la voir, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Alors tu vois absolument tout ? demandais-je.

Ce fut le silence qui me répondit. Non, Alice ne voyait pas tout.

*: wiki/Liste_des_créatures_du_monde_des_sorciers_de_J._K._Rowling#Classification_fictive


	8. Chapter 7: La bataille de Poudlard

La bataille de Poudlard

Point de vue Alice:

j'avais raison cette petite blonde allait pouvoir nous aider. En un instant elle avait mis les doigts sur ce qui ma chagrinait dans cette histoire avec Victoria. Je ne voyais pas tout et il avait suffi qu'elle demande d'une façon détourner à quelqu'un de nous espionner sans que je ne puisse le voir. Je croise le regard d'Edward qui avait suivi mes pensées je pouvais deviner que lui aussi se posait la question, tout comme nous tous. Même Jasper semblait se le demander, mais qui est réellement Luna Lovegood et que lui est-il arrivé ?

Point de vue Luna:

Une partie de moi avait conscience d'être observée comment une bête de foire, cependant j'en avais l'habitude alors je ni prettai par attention, et l'autre réfléchissait aux possibilités d'action car après tout rien ne prouvait que Victoria nous observait. Nous n'en savions rien après tout.

-Luna ? m'appela Esmée.

-Pas maintenant, je réfléchis! dis-je sèchement.

Je ne devais louper aucun détail. Qu'avais-je appris récemment ? Si nous avions un espion parmi nous ça serait un avantage pour nous. Je regarde tout le monde en songeant à qui pourrait endosser se rôle mais je comprends bien vite que ça nous serons impossibles. Ils sont trop proches pour trahir l'un des leurs. Pas d'espion envisageable. Je bougonnai intérieurement. Que pouvions-nous faire d'autre mis à part se préparer à une attaque éminente ? D'ailleurs serait-elle éminente ? Non, j'étais à peu près sûr que ça Alice le verrait venir. Alors que pourrions-nous faire ? Trouver l'espion . Comment ? Était-ce seulement possible que cet espion soit humain ? Très peu de chance si Victoria était instable dans son alimentation et en même temps la haine nous donne beaucoup de force.

-À votre avis est-ce que Victoria peut côtoyer des humains à répétition sans les attaquer ? demandais-je en réfléchissant toujours.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Edward. Elle ne semble pas très patiente.

-Pourtant elle a attendu plus d'un an avant de faire quoique se soit, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Vous semblez oublié quelque chose, intéromp Carlisle.

-Quoi ? demande Bella surprise.

-Alice a juste vue Victoria chercher un vampire rien de plus.

-Oui mais elle a déjà envoyé Laurent pour me tuer, dit Bella.

-Qui est Laurent ? demandais-je.

Bella m'expliqua toute l'histoire et je pris quelque note mentale. De base ils étaient trois. Laurent les avaient trahis, James était mort, Victoria avait envoyé Laurent et il avait obtempéré. Pourtant un détail me paraissait étrange. Pourquoi les Cullen n'étaient pas là ?

Point de vue Jasper:

j'étais foutu. Bella venait d'expliquer la situation sans pour autant dire à Luna que je l'avais attaqué le jour de son anniversaire mais ma compagne n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Elle allait forcément demander pourquoi nous n'étions pas avec elle lors de l'attaque de Bella. Alors elle sera quel monstre infâme j'étais. Luna nous scruta de ces yeux glace qui me fit froid dans le dos. Ma petite sorcière cherchait la faille dans notre famille et elle saura que c'est moi le maillon faible. Son regard ne fils qu'effleurer les miens. Elle ne me soupçonnait même pas. La chute sera encore plus dure. Autant pour moi que pour elle.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

Voilà, le moment était venu.

-Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ? demande-t-elle.

Il eut un silence. Personne n'osa me regarder. Tout le monde était hésitant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains mais Bella me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Ce n'est pas important! Ils sont là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je lui en fus reconnaissante cependant ma Luna ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est très important. Ce détail pourrait nous être utile. Si l'ennemie connaît nos failles il pourra en jouer alors que si nous consolidons les brèches nous serons fort. De plus nous pouvons peut-être utiliser cette brèche à notre avantage...

-C'est ma faute! criais-je ne pouvant plus me retenir.

Bella et Luna sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à m'entendre crier. Bella se sentit désolé et en colère à la fois quant à Luna... Luna n'éprouvait rien. Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Jasper, répondit Bella agacer. C'était un accident.

Cette seule phrase suffit à faire comprendre à Luna ce qui s'tait passé. Elle me regarda et me souris. D'un sourire magnifique et solaire. Avait-elle vraiment compris ?

-Luna as-tu seulement compris la situation ? soupirais-je.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle fièrement.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu fière de moi ? dis-je

-Mais parce que tu as résisté! Non mais te rends-tu compte de la rudesse de la situation ?

-Evidemment puisque j'y étais! Et je suis le seul à avoir perdu les pédales!

-Et pour cause! dit-elle en se relevant et sautillant sur ses petits petons. Jasper tu n'es pourtant pas idiot, alors pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Mais je comprends parfaitement ma faiblesse, dis-je amer.

Elle fronça ces jolis sourcils blonds et avança vers moi. Elle était très en colère. Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir un spectacle aussi atroce. Elle allait forcément être dégoûtée par moi quand elle comprendrait vraiment qui j'étais. Un être ignoble et fait...

BOM!

Je n'avais rien sentit mais j'avais entendu un bruit sourd près de mon oreille. Comme si elle m'avait frappé sur la tête. J'ouvris les yeux pris d'angoisse. Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait ça .! Ma Luna me foudroyait des yeux, la main rouge et gonflant à vue d'œil.

-Stupide Vampire! hurla-t-elle. La soif Jasper. La soif! Qu'est-ce que c'est .

Qu'est-ce que c'est . Qu'est-ce que la soif ? Soudain tout devient clair. La soif est un sentiment! J'avais des problèmes avec ma soif car je ressentais celle des autres en permanence en plus de la mienne. Je regardai Luna avec adoration mais cette dernière me foudroyait toujours du regard. Si mon manque de contrôle n'était pas la cause de la contrariété qu'avait-elle à me reprocher alors ?

-Non mais, bougonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Franchement ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre. Seraient-ils tous stupides ? Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas un qui y a pensé. pff. Tellement stupide.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendrit devant ma petite Luna agacée. Je m'excusai en m'inclinant. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et fit un petit bruit de dédain en me tournant le dos. Mon cœur se brisa. Elle me faisait vraiment la tête, pensais-je incrédule. Cependant je l'étendis pouffer de rire puis elle se retourna pour me sauter dans les bras.

-Jasper tu es bien plus fort que tout le monde ici pour pouvoir résister en permanence à toutes cette soif.

-Merci, lui dis-je en refermant mes bras sur elle.

Je la soulevai du sol et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me mis à réciter tout le dictionnaire pour éviter d'avoir des idées impures en pensant à sa posture. Edward ricana et je le foudroyai du regard avant de reprendre ma litanie intérieure.

Point de vue Luna:

J'aurais pu passer le reste de ma vie dans les bras de Jasper. Je me sentais si bien, j'avais de nouveau la sensation d'être complète. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait compris qui j'étais et j'aimais ça. Je l'aimai lui compris-je. Cependant je me faisais aucune illusion, aimer quelqu'un et BIEN aimé quelqu'un était différent. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être Hermione Granger pour savoir dans quelle boîte j'étais. Je suis et serai juste Luna, la fille bizarre. Je soupirai et m'éloignai de Jasper. Je ne devais pas me concentrer sur ça, je devais trouver un moyen de sauver Bella.

Rosalie se mit devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de nous parler de ta guerre .

J'en fus surprise. J'avais oublié qu'il était au courant. Il serait injuste de leur mentir après tant d'honnêteté de leur part. Je détournai les yeux et me positionnai devant la baie vitrée. Rosalie et Emmett posèrent une main sur mon épaule mais je dégageai. Ils soupirent et partir s'assoient avec les autres sur le canapé. Seul Jasper resta derrière moi. Il posa son menton sur la tête et je rigolai un peu. Je me détendis et ouvris le bouché.

-Il était une fois, commençais-je. Un jeune homme qui s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Il haïssait les Moldu car son père qui en était un l'avait abandonné. Il a fait des études dans les sorcelleries noires et a réussi à séparer son âme en sept.

-Mais comment-ce possible ? s'écrit Carlisle scandalisé

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondis-je. Je sais pour se faire il faut tuer quelqu'un et récité un sort mais je n'en sais pas plus. Bref, Tom surnommé Voldemort tuait des Moldu et asservissait les cracs mols. Sorcier sans pouvoir magique ou très peu. Il avait fait de Londres un lieu de terreur suprême puis un jour une femme ayant le don de double vue eut une prémonition qui expliquait qu'un garçon, né au mois de juillet, aurait l'immense pouvoir de tuer Tom Jédusor. Il a alors décidé de tuer ce nouveau-né mais là encore une fois sans que nous sachions pourquoi il a échoué. Nous pensions tous qu'il était mort. Enfin presque tous, le professeur Dumbeldor lui savait. Onze ans son passé sans qu'il ne se manifeste mais dès que Harry entra à Poudlard il refit son apparition.

Je me perdis dans les années heureuses de Poudlard. Les avertissements de mon père. À la fois ou Ron avait fait une blague très drôle dans la calèche. J'avais appris à Harry ce même jour ce qu'était un sombrale. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, sans faire chavirer Jasper.

-Harry avait vu revenir Tom Jédusor et avait décidé que nous devions nous défendre car le ministère de la magie nous l'avions interdit, expliquais-je.

-Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Esmée scandaliser.

-Par peur, compris Bella.

-Exactement. Il est plus facile de faire le Chartier* que de regarder la vérité en face, dis-je. Enfin, nous avons donc appris à nous défendre. Nous avons combattu des partisans de Voldemort pour la première fois cette année-là. Evidemment nous avons perdu mais fort heureusement aucun n'élève ne firent tuer.

Jasper se tendit. Il avait compris l'allusion. Aucun élève n'était mort mais Sirius lui avait péri... Laissant Harry encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Le jour même de ce combat le ministère avait vu Voldemort avant qu'il ne se sauve et avait reconnu sa renaissance. Le professeur Dumbeldor fit assassiner et nous avons vécu sous sa coupe presque un an, mais Harry est arrivé à l'école avec la ferme intention de le tuer. La bataille finale, que nous appelons désormais la bataille de Poudlard, eut lieu. Nous avons combattu des loups-garoux, des sorcières, des trolls, des géants et même des Acromentule**. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de gens se joue là. Mon ami Georges a même perdu son jumeau en plus de son oreille.

Un lourd silence se fit après mon récit. Était-ce dut au ton ne détacher que j'avais eu ? Ou parce que l'histoire était choquante . Peut-être un peu des deux.

*Chartier: Le Chartier ressemble à un grand furet, doué de parole. Une véritable conversation reste cependant difficile, puisque son vocabulaire est assez limité et souvent grossier. Les Chartiers vivent la plupart du temps sous terre où ils chassent les gnomes.

**Acromentule: L'Acromantule est originaire de Bornéo où elle vit en pleine jungle. Elle aime en effet le calme et l'obscurité. Elle possède la faculté de parler comme des humains.


	9. Chapter 8: Début de plan

_Point de vue Alice:_

Rien n'aurai pu me préparer à ce que je venait d'entendre. J'étais abasourdie. Comment une petite chose comme Luna pouvais avoir survécu à une chose aussi horrible que cette guerre. Elle venait juste de nous faire un bref résumer, oubliant délibérément de nombreux détails, mais ça nous suffis pour être horrifier. Je savais qu'elle nous serais utile mais je ne savais pas à qu'elle prix. Le plus impressionnant restait tout de même le ton détacher avec le quel elle nous avais raconter tout ça. Comme si elle n'y avais pas assister mais qu'on lui avais raconter les événements. Si il n'y avais les feuillure dans ça voix, personne ici n'aurai vue qu'elle y avait participer. Toute jalousie avait quitté mon âme, comment être jalouse de tout ça ? Elle avait eu une vie aussi, voire plus, horrible que Jasper. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était âmes sœur. Je regarde autour de moi et tous la regardent épouvantés. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même elle était perdu dans ces pensées.

 _Point de vue Jasper:_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avais-je seulement bien compris ce que je venais d'entendre ? Les sentiments de ma famille me prouvaient que oui, c'était malheureusement bien ce que j'avais entendu. Ma jolie Luna regardait la forêt par la baie vitrée. Comme si elle n'avait pas lancé cette bombe. Elle semblait calme et sereine mais ces sentiments me dire qu'elle était tout de même un peu agitée. Un mélange d'appréhension, de compréhension et de résignation. Personne n'osa prendre la parole. Je voulais désamorcer ce silence gênant mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire, je la pris dans mes bras. Son petit nez respira son odeur et elle se sentit heureuse. Comme si elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ma famille se rapprocha instinctivement de nous, plein de compassion. Ce fut Esmée qui prit la parole la première.

-Et comment vis-tu tout ça Luna ?

-Bien, répondit-elle dans mon cou. Comment dois-je le prendre sinon ?

Personne ne répondit. Rosalie m'attacha sa fille de mes bras et me remplaça pour lui faire un câlin.

-Je suis tellement désolé murmura la sœur.

-Moi aussi, répondit ma compagne.

-Nous serons éternellement là pour toi, avait déclaré Emmett.

Toute la famille approuva. Luna se dandina dans les bras de sa mère et Rose la relâcha à contre cœur.

-Bref, nous nous égarons, dit Luna d'une voix claire. Nous ne sommes pas là pour pleurer sur mon sort mais pour trouver une solution pour Bella. Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas trouver d'espion parmi nous. Nous devrons nous contenter d'apprendre à nous battre contre des vampires.

-Des vampires ? demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, confirme Luna. Victoria na va pas se contenter d'un seul vampire pour vous combattre. Vous êtes quand même sept vampires.

-Oui ça semble logique, répondit Alice.

-Les loups peuvent peut-être aider ? proposa Emmett.

-Les loups ? demanda Luna.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Bella.

J'expliquai à Luna qui était les loups pendant que Bella débattait avec le reste de la famille de leurs implications. Ma petite blonde prise son menton entre son pouce et son indexé puis se mit à réfléchir avec application.

 _Point de vue Luna:_

décidément la pauvre Bella n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile. Je me demande comment cette pauvre Moldu avait réussi à rester seine d'esprits avec toute cette créature magique près d'elle. Je ne corrigeai pas Japser quand il présenta les Quileutes comme des loups-garoux. Chacun c'est croyance et je n'avais pas la science infuse. Une chose me paraissait pourtant très claire. Nous avions besoin de leur aide.

-Nous pourrions au moins leur demander, proposais-je. Après tout c'est à eux de décider de leur vie et puis si j'ai bien compris ça les concerne aussi.

-C'est hors de question, répondit Bella avec force. Je refuse de les impliquer dans mes histoires.

-Mais ils y suis déjà, lui fils-je remarquer. Ils t'ont sauvé de Laurent et vivent dans la peur que les Cullen te tuent.

-Ce qui est idiot, grogna-t-elle.

-Oui et non, répondis-je en réfléchissant. Après tout ils ne les connaissent pas comme nous les connaissons.

Bella ronchonna et Carlisle réussi l'exploit à la faire accepter de les appeler. De mon côté j'essayais de trouver un moyen d'inclure Alice dans cette préparation sans pour autant handicaper son don. Malheureusement aucune idée de me frappa. Pendant nos séances d'entrainement, à condition qu'il accepte, elle sera aveugle de notre avenir. Je soupirai et me sentis fatiguer. Jasper sans aperçu immédiatement et en un battement de cils je me retrouvai assise sur ces genoux, sur le canapé familial. Tout le monde se déplaça pour nous entourer mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention. J'étais encore dans ma bulle de bien-être. Je me sentais une fois de plus complète. Dieu que j'aimais ce vampire. Je m'endormis contre son torse sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'étais frigorifié pourtant jamais je n'aurais échangé ma place. J'avais si chaud en moi. Mon âme était en effervescence.


	10. Chapter 9: lien et soutien

Point de vue Luna:

Ce qui me réveilla ce matin-là fut un douloureux sentiment d'abandon. Sans pouvoir ma l'expliquer dès que j'ouvris les yeux je cherchai Jasper. Je me sentais inquiète à son sujet. Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent dans ma chambre, surement alarmer par les battements de mon cœur qui s'était accéléré quand je ne vis pas l'objet de mon inquiétude.

-Luna qu'est qui se passe ? me demande ma mère.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? poursuit mon père.

Je répondis par la négative et tout en sortant de ma chambre, je leur dis que je cherchais Japser. Carlisle et Esmée qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers me répondirent qu'il était partie avec Alice et Edward chasser. Je me sentis ridicule d'être aussi angoissé par son absence mais il me fut incapable de manger quoi que ce soit jusqu'à son retour. Le soulagement que je ressentis lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui ne fut complet que lorsque je vérifièrent son état. Je m'étais inconsciemment levé et avais commencé à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, mes yeux cherchant la moindre blessure.

-Que fais-tu ? me demanda d'amuser Jasper.

Je ne répondis pas, cette question ne me semblant pas être la priorité dans l'immédiat. Je pris son bras et le soulevai pour voir ces cotes. Lorsque je fis rassurer je me blottis contre lui afin d'inhaler son odeur et lui répondit enfin. Cependant lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne faisais rien il se mit à glousser et j'entendis Esmée dire à Carlisle que je réagissais comme un nouveau-né avec son compagnon. Bien que je ne comprenne pas totalement ce qu'elle venait de dire, je fus heureuse en entendant le terme compagnon. Lorsque le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner, la conversation d'hier me reviens en mémoire.

La guerre avait été déclarer et nous devions nous y préparer le plus vite possible. Nous étions dimanche, notre dernier jour de weekend. Demain nous reprendrons l'école moldu. Un sentiment de lassitude me tomba dessus. Les guerres s'enchaînaient dans ma vie en ce moment. Combien de fois devrais-je subir cette épreuve ? Combien de personnes allais-je perdre cette fois-ci ? Une petite voix au fond de moi me répondit: peut-être que cette fois, c'est toi qui perdras la vie. J'en frissonnai et secouai la tête pour chasser mes idées noires. Je relevai la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se disait, puisque une fois encore je n'avais rien écouté et je vis que Jasper me regardait, me tenant plus près encore de lui. Je rougit violemment en cache ma frimousse dans son torse puissant. Mon cœur commença à galoper dans ma poitrine. Ce fut la première fois que je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais ce que j'étais. Pourquoi étais-je une humaine ? Sa main se posa sur ma tête, avec une certaine lourdeur cependant, et commença à me les caresser. J'en eut la chair de poule.

-Bon, je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone, déclara Carlisle.

Je me forçai à regarder mon grand-père.

-Nous avons entendu, répondit Edward rapidement.

-Oui mais pas Luna, répliqua Alice.

-Bella a expliqué la situation à Jacob hier soir. Ce dernier en a parlé à son chef de meute et il voudrait nous rencontrer ce soir à la frontière dans les bois, poursuit Carlisle pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

-Je ne suis pas certain du motif de leurs requêtes, dit Carlisle.

-Peut-être veulent-ils savoir si nous mentons ? répond Esmée.

-Ils veulent peut-être plus de détails ? suggèrent ma mère.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons fixer ce soir, répondis-je. Sommes-nous tous convier ?

-Il serait plus prudent d'y aller tous ensemble, oui, me répond Jasper.

-Plus prudent pour qui ? demandais-je en le regardant.

-Pour nous tous, pour Bella, répond Edward avec hargne.

-Justement je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliquais-je. Si Alice vient, elle sera incapable d'avoir de vision. Hors pour le moment il nous faut être le moins aveugle possible.

-Je pense que tu as raison, répondit-elle. Cependant j'ai peur qu'ils se méfient de nous si nous ne sommes pas au complet.

-Savent-ils que tu ne vois pas notre avenir si celui-ci est croiser avec le leurs ? demandais-je.

-Je crois que Jacob est au courant mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Je grognai. Je me libérai de l'étreinte de Jasper à contre cœur, mais je devais me concentrer et sentir son souffle sur ma peau ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Point de vue Jasper:

elle m'avait repoussé. Même si je savais pourquoi et même si elle l'avait tendrement, cela me blessa. Ma jolie humaine faisait les cent pas dans le salon, s'arrêtant parfois pour nous regarder, prendre une inspiration avant de secouer la tête et de repartir arpenter le salon. Je la trouvais adorable mais trop loin de moi. Cependant au moment même où j'allais le rejoindre Alice me prit le poignet et parla à voix basse pour que seuls les vampires puissent entendre.

-Luna n'est pas la seule à avoir fait la guerre Jasper... Peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider ?

Je ne pus retenir un grondement bassement mauvais.

-Que crois-tu que je fasse ? dis-je hargneux. J'y réfléchis aussi.

-Oui mais tu hésites, me réplique Alice nullement impressionner. Ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Pourquoi hésites-tu ? me demande Emmett.

-Elle t'aimera quoique tu es faits dans le passé, me rassure Esmée.

Ce derrière avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et me souriait comme une mère qui irradiait de fierté. Luna nous sortit de notre conversation clandestine en se frappant le front.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, expliquer rapidement la situation puis Alice devra rentrer pour ce concentré sur l'avenir.

Je fis étonner de cette réponse. Alice n'avait aucune urgence, car les vampires prévoyaient sur du long terme et non dans l'immédiat. Notre longévité quasiment infinie nous faisait envisager le temps différemment. Je m'avançai vers elle, pris ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa son front.

-Arrête de te frapper, tu veux ? lui demandais-je. Voudrais-tu écouter ce à quoi j'ai pensé .

Elle rougit violemment avant de hocher la tête.


End file.
